


I just need a howl to hear you

by Mye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aggressive Genji, Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blood, Cat Ana, Cuddles, Cute, Developing Relationship, Dragon Genji Shimada, Dragon Hanzo Shimada, Fluff, Jack is a white wolf, Jesse is the adopted son of Gabriel, M/M, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Pregnancy, Protective Jesse McCree, Protective Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Scent Marking, Serious Injuries, Shy Genji, Transformation, Vampire Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mye/pseuds/Mye
Summary: Jesse McCree, a young alpha cub, had been looking for his partner for years, howling all nights. One day he heard an answer, but he realized that it was not a normal creature that had answered him, but a wounded dragon.





	1. That special night

**Author's Note:**

> My english is not perfect, i write in French and i translate right after, so this text has probably some fault. I apologize haha.  
> You can comment for many ideas for the next chapters !  
> Have a great reading !

Nobody had noticed the cries of distress coming from around the Gibraltar military base, the waves and the sounds of the training rifles filling most of the time the daily routes of the agents.  At least, humans.  There was, and it was in the highest hierarchy of supernatural creatures that few people believed.  Rumors circulated around the world that Jack Morrison, Overwatch's commander-in-chief, would be a white werewolf, a true rumor, but hidden by those who knew it.  Secrets well guarded by all agents, having agreed to keep everything secret on many of the heroes.  
Jack Morrison, a white werewolf, Ana Amari a cat, Gabriel Reyes a vampire, Reinhart Wilhemm an older wolf, and Jesse McCree the youngest cub.  The best known, the best real agents of the organization taking advantage of their abilities, their animal instinct to bring justice.  
And yet, no one heard these close cries, a cry for help.  
Jesse, he preferred to sleep the long winter days, Ana explained to him that it was hibernation and that Jack did it too.  He was building a nest of blankets unconsciously and Gabriel, his adoptive father was worried.  Later, he brought that Jesse was missing something essential: a partner for life.  
In alphas and omega wolves, the couple is made for life, Jack found Gabriel around the age of 20 during his military stay.  And sometimes the lack can be done quickly enough when one is young.  Jesse is only 17 years old and a partner, he claimed one each night.  How many times did he perch on one of the roofs of the base and Jack surprised him to scream, to call someone in hope, that someday someone would answer him?  Too much.  And it's been going on for a long time.  In his moments of weakness, the white werewolf took him under his wing and consoled him in the bed of him and the vampire and took his full form to surround the whining cub.  
  
But that night was different.  
  
It was 2 o'clock in the morning and Jesse had already woken up in a squeak.  He tapped the sides of his nest, believing that someone was there.  No one.  Instinct still demanded his partner, and he was quick to get up and walk tiredly through the dark corridors where a few strands of light rose at the end of one of the halls.  The meeting room.  The commanders had not finished talking strategy about a military crisis.  Besides, Gabriel was not surprised to feel the presence of his son walking around and had taken the opportunity to kick Jack's leg under the table to warn that it was still happening.  He mumbled under his breath and stood up, waving a vampire to accompany him.  Care should be taken to prevent Jesse from doing anything during his short cravings.  
This time, Jesse had gone to one of the rooftops in front of Winston's lab, and the father-in-law had taken advantage of the fact that the scientist had gone to bed instead of engaging in crazy experiments to observe the behavior of the Cub.  
  
\- It's almost every night now Jack, that's enough.  We can not continue to watch him screaming sadly while waiting for a partner.  He knows he's not here.  
\- These are his animal instincts, Gabe.  We will not be able to prevent it ...  
\- I'm talking about getting our son and he stops crying every night.  Instinct or not, he must stop.

Jack stopped him for a moment, putting his fingers on Gabriel's lips to listen.  Jesse had started screaming in sadness again.  And the white wolf could understand the meaning of howling, it was like a language.  "Where are you Omega?  I need you."  And all this in a loop.  
Jack took off his fingers, blowing.  
  
\- What is he saying ?  
\- The same thing.  A call.  
  
Gabriel huffed heavily, not out of anger but worry.  He never seemed to see his son also despairing to find his Omega.  
But Jack's ears pulled out loud after a long moment of silence when Jesse finally stopped to listen.  A blue light lit up one of the warehouses and a scream, sharp and equally desperate sounded.  Answer.  Someone had answered him.  The parents stiffened when they saw their son rushing towards the blue light.  
  
\- Shit !  Sounds alarm Jack, there is an intruder in the base!  I'm going to get Jesse.  
  
The wolf nodded, leaving his side to press the emergency control on Winston's computer, triggering the isolation procedure for the intruder.  On his side Gabriel coming out the front door, had taken advantage of his great speed, vampire skills, to catch in less than 5 seconds the Cub who was screaming in front of the blue shape that flickered in front of them that looked more or less like a snake  .  No, a dragon.  He was of average height, his front legs keeping him a bit high, the rear side of the long paralyzed beast, his tail swaying nervously.  His muzzle, covered with golden yellow fur and blue scales shining in the moonlight, was bathed in blood falling from his big mouth.  And purple reflections lit up the white walls of some warehouses thanks to the red light, sign of the alert.  The two admired the creature gradually shrinking into a smaller human form than Jesse, his panting breath, his long black hair glued to her sweaty bare skin.  His face was hidden by the rest of the brown locks.  The rest of the scales were on the hands and feet, one of whose hands was placed on a large cut on the chest and which went to the waist.  A pretty deep wound, concludes the vampire who was to call a medical team, the dragon is not dangerous.  
Jesse admired the naked and trembling human form and instinct shouted at him to take care of him, lick the wound, warm him up.  The thought alone made him squirm, Gabriel growling as a threat tightening his grip.  
  
\- That's enough Jesse, he is seriously injured.  It's not your omega, it was just a call for help.  
\- N-no... You're lying...He's...  
\- Stop.  
  
And by the time the blue light disappeared at the moment of transformation, Jack had arrived putting his hand on Gabriel's shoulder, a sign of his arrival.  The vampire whispered to his partner that it was only a call for help and not an Omega.  The white wolf breathed in frustration and rubbed Jesse's hair, then ran his fingers over his headset.  
  
\- Remove the alert, and bring a medical team to warehouse number two.  A serious wounded, Angela must take care of it as soon as possible.  
  
The red light went out a few seconds later, in the weeping and crying of the Cub, his hopes destroyed in less than a few minutes.  
But nevertheless, nothing is worth trying to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone !   
> I was enough motivated to write the chapter two of this new story who is more popular than my other work ! So, i give you a chapter more longer !   
> Enjoy !

The morning sounded like an alarm clock for Jack and the bells announcing sleep for Gabriel.  The whole night had sounded like exhausting work, circling Jesse's nest and his own where the two wolves had lain down.  
Besides, it would not be surprising if the white wolf joins his partner for a one-hour nap.  Jesse had been inconsolable after this episode and took the routine of switching to a medium-sized wolf by squeaking and scratching the sheets with his sharp claws on the bed of his fathers.  Which Gabriel liked moderately when he returned to the bedroom to go to bed.  Jack was half-transformed, his white ears mixed with his blonde hair, showing a slight gradient, his long and bushy tail twitching nervously, and his clawed hands caressing the back of a Jesse hidden in his chest.  He turned to look at him as he heard Gabriel's gentle grunt.  His absence had been long, he was going back and forth in the corridors between the Mercy examination room and the meeting room.  He had spent half of the time analyzing the creature that had landed in one of their hangars.  His return clearly marked to spend his night in his nest, but at the same time to give news on "the intruder".  
  
\- So ?  
  
Jack's words were tired, though he tried to hide his lack of sleep with a smile.  But Gabriel was not really in a good mood.  He raised his hand with a sign of approach, which was enough to make the Commander's eyebrows frown.  
He gave the half-sleeping cub a last touch and got up from the nest.  The vampire's gaze faded as he watched the torn sheets that Jack was unconsciously hiding when he was lying down.  Another subject he was probably going to talk to his lover.  He passed the landing and closed it, to avoid any leaks that Jesse could hear.  
Jack had started talking and was betrayed by a sudden bellow.  
  
\- So ?  News ?  If you made me out of bed it's for a good reason is not it ?  
\- Yes, it's quite important but first I can get you out of remonstrances ?  
\- What is happening ?  
\- I saw the bed of the bed when you got up.  What's that mess again, is it Jesse ?  
\- Yeah, he's inconsolable when you tell him this call was just a cry of distress.  So yes he spent his time scratching the bed when he went to his true form.  And he did that (he yawned at that moment), all night.  I had trouble falling asleep.  
\- Liar, seeing your dark circles, it is certain that you have not slept at all.  And Jesse...is tall.  He is 17, this nonsense he does not in our nest but in his !  But Jack, he's no longer a kid, he can control himself !  
\- I agree, but...I'm sorry to tell you that I do not agree.  It's instinctive, he needs to take care of an Omega, and I could have done it if I had not met you...even if i'm a Omega.  
  
Gabriel began to growl, the two decidedly not on the same wavelength.  But that was not the most serious topic of discussion.  
  
\- He will change Gabe when he finds a partner.  And you will be proud of it.  Under the tune of angry father, I obse rved great concern.  But...that's not what you wanted to talk to me about, did not you?  
\- Yeah.  And it's really not a species like any other, at least not like mine or yours.  It's...bigger and...magical.

\- Should we consider him an enemy at Overwatch ?  
\- I do not think so.  He looked weak when we saw him and Jesse, and he showed no sign of wanting to attack.  He was rather...preoccupied by what we saw you and me, his injury.  
  
He gave her a fairly complete file and on the cover, a picture of the creature's chest, whose wound was cleansed, but not completely healed.  Jack frowned as he touched the picture with his clawed fingers.  
  
\- Is the wound serious ?  
\- According to Angela, yes.  As you can see, it crosses the center of the torso and goes up to the size of the left side.  She has never seen this in all her career, she told me he should be dead because of the depth of the cut.  But as we all saw, it's...a dragon so he could be hurt in this form.  His scales had to stop a bit.  But it is a theory, we have not yet studied its true form.  There are other photos if you want.  For now, he is under respiratory assistance and will not wake up for a moment.  
  
Jack flipped through the file where the other photos were strolling inside.  Some drew his attention, like one where his left arm was covered with a tattoo that touched part of his chest.  "Hardly done, there are a few bites made by the device", thought Jack.  The second picture was his sleepy face, hidden under the breathing mask, his long black hair scattered on the operating table.  
  
\- We know the origins of the boy ?  
\- No, but Angela looked a little at the wrinkles of the face and she deduces that he is Asian, probably from Japan.  
\- A dragon who has stolen so far ?  It would not be a little crazy ?  
\- But it's likely, Jack.  His dragon appearance is huge despite his age.  Moreover, his age, it is estimated that he would be between 17 and 20 years.  The same age as...  
\- ... Jesse.  Is he… ?  
\- Do you still give this subject ?  No, given the appearance he has because he is a bit muscular, he looks like a young Alpha or Beta.  If it was an Omega, the others would have easily sniffed it.  Do not you think ?  
\- So you do not know.  I deduce no conclusion then.  
\- Jack.  
\- Is that all ?  My love, you are tired, you would not want to go to bed ?  
\- St-Alright.  But on one condition: you sleep with me.  You give Ana the command for this day and Jesse stays in his room.  
\- Who will watch him then ?  He can very well enter the lab at Mercy and take the creature with him.  Have you thought about it ?  
\- Reinhart will, he is not on a mission.  As an old wolf, he will put the little one back on his feet.  
\- Haaa...yeah.  I accept because you are the Alpha in this pack despite being the one who officially decides in the military strategies...I will call Rein then...  
  
He went to the console posted next to his bedroom door, she was there for night calls and alerts.  He spent five minutes talking, laughing at the sight of Gabriel who was smiling at the slightest funny step of his Omega.  As soon as the call was over, he pressed the door code, and returned, watching Jesse sleep in a ball.  The approach was sweet because as soon as he put his hand on the soft brown fur of the Cub, the latter raised his muzzle towards them despite his closed eyes claiming caresses here, and nowhere else.  The white wolf giggled and caressed where he liked, his head and the back of his hairy ears.  He took the time to whisper that he will have to stay in his room so that he can sleep with his partner.  Thinking about him, Jack turned to Gabriel, who was standing against the door.

\- Come on, cuddle your son.  You want it as much as me.  
\- You and your instincts, you make me shit the wolves.  
  
Of course, having said that with sarcasm, he moved slowly, taking the place of his partner and caressed Jesse's nose carefully.  The Cub had time to feel the vampire's hand and moved reflexively when he recognized his father.  He lay down quietly against him, to the astonishment of the two fathers.  Gabriel, smiling, wrapped his arms around him and rested his forehead against his son's back.  And this show lasted a few minutes when Reinhart arrived, making an "awww" in his deep voice.  The vampire had the reflex to get up by scraping his throat, pretending he did nothing.  
Jack thanked Reinhart as he put his hand on his shoulder, which lifted Jesse slowly, under the gaze of Gabriel who was grumbling when a bad maneuver was done.  But out of respect, he greeted him with a nod, as the old wolf turned on his heel and disappeared into the corridors.  As soon as the door closed, Jack could not help laughing at a stunned Gabriel.  
  
\- What makes you laugh, boyscout ?  
\- It was...so cute your way of acting, why did not you have a child Gabe to see that you're so much a teddy with them ?  
\- You know very well, we were sterilized when we had the experiences during our military excursion.  But after yeah, I would have liked to have...with you of course.  But...Jesse is already enough, I imagine that it was conceived, and that we will bring all our love, despite the fact that this base is not made for a 17-year-old wolf cub looking for a  Omega.  
\- Do you realize how you speak ?  Under your grumpy and serious airs you remain a good father.  Yeah, I'm sure we're good parents.  
  
Jack smiled when he lifted the sheets, torn apart by a few places.  Gabriel grunted again at the sight of his nest.  
  
\- Just for today, we can sleep in these shreds and we'll change them tonight ?  I do not want to move to look for it again, Gabe...  
  
The vampire blew softly, approaching his lover, sliding his hands on his waist, taking the time to kiss his cheek.  Jack purred slowly, then let himself fall to Gabriel's confident strength, who was pushing him on the sheets, putting their lips down quietly.  Without speaking, Jack understood that he had accepted his surrender.  
The vampire moved back to him as soon as he was ready to lie down and dropped the collar of the white wolf's shirt to lick his mating mark, leaving his scent on the skin of the Omega.  
  
\- Again ?  What are you possessive ?  
\- Shut up and sleep...

* * *

 

Jesse was lying in the nest with its smell on all sides, still asleep despite his purring when Reinhart ran his fingers over his hairy fur.  
  
\- You purr little wolf ?  A cat walks in your mind ?  
  
The young man did not take the time to answer, sleeping his muzzle in his paws.  Compared to a few hours ago, Jack's comfort had clearly appeased him.  When he was confident enough, he resumed the form of a young man tall compared to his age, slender and his hair brown in disorder.  As soon as the transformation was complete, Reinhart put one of his blankets on his bare skin.  He sat on one of the chairs beside the bed and started reading a book he had brought in case.  
  
Jesse kept dreaming about this creature who had answered him last night, a long blue form with a golden mane.  In that dream, she was not hurt, she stared at him for a long time, a slender dragon that forced the Cub's admiration.  In spite of that, he did not dare to approach her, having met a cold golden glance, who kept looking down at times.  His tail was shaking heavily, whipping the ground.  He felt something.  The dragon...was...sad ?  Jesse did not know too much.  He wanted to touch the scales of azure, his fur which seemed soft.  But as he stepped forward, the dragon roared out of the smoke of his snout.  
A flash occurred.  Now the giant wound was there and the creature was vomiting blood.  The Cub heard his father's words, "It's not your omega.  It was just a call for help."  
It was then that Jesse got up screaming, twisting his fingers in his hair.  Reinhart managed to control him despite some slight scratches on his muscular arms.  He could not help but hide a few tears running down his cheeks, squealing.  It was not his Omega.  He was probably an Alpha with his dragon appearance.  It was just a distress call.  
Yet a call from Reinhart's phone interrupted his thoughts, the old wolf stood up slowly and began to speak in a disturbing manner.  
His roar had traveled far into the base, and the man placed in respiratory assistance, the dragon had heard him, and had unconsciously responded.  A little squeak that only Mercy had detected.  
One answer, again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a little chapter, i'm sorry for the ones who wanted a bigger one...It's just i'm little bit busy actually.  
> Hope you like it !  
> Thanks for the lovely comments, i like to answer to you so don't hesitate to give me ideas ! I'm a little bit out of ideas for the next chapter !

Several days, a week, and the state of Jesse commented to get worse. Loneliness had won in a short time, and no one had warned of the dragon's second response. For his fathers, this must not be communicated, so that he does not react in aggression.  
The creature 's condition has improved, is now mastered by Mercy, is now covered with bandages, which has been replaced every day twice every 24 hours. He was now sleeping in a separate room, and the doctors were attending a nearby awakening. Anyway, Angela worried that the dragon would react badly, that he might be disturbed and that he was not. Mercy take notes on her unconscious habits hanging her sleep, as hides in a long blue tail, forming a ball, like a defensive position. His long sighs came out of the smoke through his nose, and he was uncomfortable. These little things to assign to doctors, who study its form, its behavior and all this information are directly communicated to the commanders who keep everything in secret files, hidden in their own offices. Sometimes, small meetings were organized to decide the status of the creature. Think of him as an enemy or an ally ?  
However, this pendant is the last meeting that the creature comments to wake up, slowly but surely, looking up around him, discovering the space. He raised his nose to feel the various smells in this room and far away. He can discover the presence of some supernatural creatures, but not of his kind which begins to disturb. His queue was lit and followed fangs. It was just when he began to stop as a plaintiff that his movements were limited, observing a transfusion in the arm that depends on the screen that showed his heart rate. He raised his ears listening to the small noises with each heartbeat. It is important to know these noises, these movements of the green line that unfolded to his cardiac movements. The calm, the sudden invasion, and are not even aware when Angela rents in her room for her usual routine. She is surprised when the dragon slowly turns her head towards her, the student from top to bottom with her azure and golden eyes. She raised both hands, sign when she was not going to hurt, half of the creature's form was in dragon. For a second, she thought the young man was starting to gain confidence. But it's just by raising his hand to his headset just by saying a few words about the dragon and roaring at him, out of fear. He crawled and gripped the walls, planting his long claws. Mercy had to retreat to one side of the room, demanding reinforcements, opening the door, triggering the isolation procedure but the dragon more quickly and escaped with disconcerting rapidity. Angela has struggled to follow the current, and simple reinforcements would not be enough to master such a creation. She was getting older and more, and the bandages were torn in the hallway nearby. The commanders, in meeting, had to cancel the urgency to go to launch the alert. Gabriel had to fetch the dragon himself, his strength and speed were higher than normal and Jack had left the opposite side of his Alpha. Although the isolation procedure was effective in matching the dragon, the vampire felt a great deal of concern for his son and son Jesse.  
The wolf had come out of his nest to watch the corridor, having heard the alert and Jack's orders at the microphone. He does not know if he is going further, he was too weak to take his son Peacemaker and fetch the enemy. Despite what Jack's order was to "discover an unknown creature", it is said that it was the dragon he had found a few nights. He was struggling to walk, stumbling against the wall, and even a few steps already made him tired. It was about punishing not to eat and that's the result.  
But his wolf's ears rise when he hears a distant roar, seeming powerful and hypnotizing. A call ? Help ? He did not dare to answer. He crawled against the walls, his legs trembling and jumps when the current was cut. He places himself in a position of attack, the revoluted pupils seeking a sign in the dark, his ears of wolves raised to the maximum, his tail in the air, his claws ready. He was waiting for the threat.  
A blue light how to light the hallway, the wolf admire the halo of light, then strongly received when a long form quickly passes beside him, the chick back, falling on his heavy back, making him whine. He tried to get up in.

\- A man on the ground !  
  
A deep voice, which Jesse had quickly recognized as Gabriel's, screamed down the hall and stopped in front of him not having recognized his son in the darkness.  
  
\- Shit.  Jack it's Jesse, the dragon has passed by him, he's down.  
  
His father lifted him up slowly, seated him against the wall, ruffling his hair and whispering, _"It's okay, I'll find him."_ And then disappeared after a loving kiss on his forehead.  He was sure the vampire would catch him in seconds with his speed.  
After a long silence in the dark, Jesse heard a long howl that the Cub recognized Jack who was launching a distress call against him.  Jesse did not hesitate to answer him with an acute but weak response.  
But thinking that it was Jack who was approaching with great stride, getting up slowly he recognized this long form standing before him.  Jesse, widening his eyes, fell in fear in front of the dragon, who watched him for a long time with a piercing look.  He had heard the call himself, and turned around to get Jesse.  The Cub began to tremble loudly when the dragon leaned toward him, but astonishment the creature rubbed his muzzle against his cheek, uttering a small, affectionate moan.  The wolf looked at him, placing his hand on his own cheek, where the intruder had rubbed.  
  
\- You...are not...an enemy ?  
  
The answer was a big inspiration, staying in front of him, probably not to frighten him anymore, being too suspicious.  
  
\- So...that night...it was...  
\- STOP !  
  
Jesse turned his head to the voice that seemed to be that of Jack raising his gun.  The dragon climbed up, showing his teeth to the white wolf, but Jesse stood up, raising his arms, back to the creature.  
  
\- NO !  
\- Jesse, push it is dangerous, it will hurt you !  
\- It will not do me anything I'm sure!  He gave me... He gave me an affectionate sign !  
\- What ?  
\- He is not an enemy, I am sure of it !  
\- We know it, it acts out of fear and it needs to be put in confidence.  So let us handle the situation...  
  
As proof, Jack threw his weapon and leaned toward Jesse, signing to the dragon who did not want any harm.  The latter, groaning for a few minutes finally calmed down and lay down pushing Jesse with his muzzle against his father.  A message that the two did not understand.  
  
\- Gabe, come to hallway 25, the dragon has calmed down, I have Jesse.  
  
And it was after a few seconds that Gabriel appeared against the two, hugging his lover and his son against both.  
  
\- You're fine...I'm reassured...  
\- Gabe...I know it's amazing of you to act like this...thank you for worrying but...  
\- Yes I know.  
  
The dragon lifted his head as he watched the small scene between the three, finding that it was a family.  A family ... He seemed pensive, he began squealing while lying in a ball, hiding his face against his tail.  Jesse stood up looking in front of him, analyzing the position of the dragon, then detaching himself from his two fathers he approached the massive form and put his hand on part of the tail caressing the scales that seemed pungent to the touch  .  The creature seemed to react, moving its head without leaving its nest of scales.  
The cub's nose began to sting as he smelled sweetly from the dragon.  His tail began to move with happiness, this time he was sure.  
  
\- Dad...is that...the dragon...is an omega ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for this long wait, meanwhile my computer does not work anymore so I lost everything I had...Sad end. But I'm here to publish this chapter made in the most total improvisation ! I am terribly sorry ! I will try to catch myself by trying to write more !

Dad...is it really an Omega ?  
  
Gabriel was tormented by this question in the shooting training room.  He rubbed his forehead awkwardly, knowing that for a moment the truth would burst forth.  In front of him and back, Jack was shooting through the targets in the most perfect way.  Sometimes he grumbled when the ball did not touch what he wanted, and just out of frustration, his wolf's ears came out and stuck to his head.  And most of the time, at least all the time, his lover came to gently tease him of those frustrated canine reflexes.  He missed him, as soon as Gabriel touched him the sensitive cords came to bite his arm or neck, a sign of dominance, going back to his nest grumbling in his pile of pillows.  
He took the time to turn around, setting his pulse rifle and blue glass on a small shelf nearby.  Then, after a long silence, he ended up watching the vampire curl up on himself in his quest for reflection.   


* * *

 

_A few hours ago_   
  
\- Dad...is this really an Omega ?  
  
Jesse caressed the giant muzzle of the dragon, which straightened to reach his waist, purring like a big cat.  
Gabriel looked at him badly.  He did not know what to say, the sweet smell that had come back to his nose, without getting him out of Alpha, because he had already marked his partner.  But his son...was feeling, and that scent was too much of him.  For the vampire, he could literally be attacked by Jesse, if his Alpha instinct had given way.  Yes, the dragon was an Omega.  He was sure of it.  And the reflex to protect your partner can happen quickly, marked or not.  So what was he supposed to answer ?  The away ?  Again and see it crunch strongly like the days before ?  A strong worry overwhelmed him suddenly.  He wanted to see his son happy, like Jack, like all the others, it was the thing he wanted the most in the world...But this dragon was a danger, we do not know where he came from despite his Asian traits . His human form, only Mercy knew him even if it was only a few minutes or less.  Should he interrogate her to know anything ?  Impossible, it was only a meeting for a brief moment, she would know nothing about it.  With a discreet gesture, he nudged the white wolf's rib.  He knew that with a look of distress, the decision could be his.  He got up, under the anxious gaze of his lover and a fiery look of the creature.  If he had to attack, Jesse would be in between, and get hurt.  With a calm step, he stepped forward, whistling the dragon, who stepped back, making Jesse stumble forward and jerked his head up to his father.  A simple squeak of wolf calmed the little Alpha and preferred to deviate, approaching his other father backing.  
Jack raised his hands on his knees, a sign of doing no harm.  Long murmurs came out of his mouth like, _"There is no enemy, the evil is gone._ _You are safe, here"_ and explanations of the base.  If it was necessary, the white wolf could stay there for hours.  Where Gabriel was the type of aggression, especially to push the captured enemies to make confessions, Jack was in the sweetness, which sometimes pushed himself to the extreme.  He preferred to give a summary of what had happened to the dragon, which he leaned over, stopping any sign of threat, although his tail nervously lashed the ground.  Gabriel was convinced of the wolf's plan: He wanted the dragon in human form, to try a dialogue.  It must have been the best thing he could say to himself.  
The quarter-hour passed slowly, and it was limited if Gabriel could fall asleep with Jesse in the arms that remained wide-eyed, analyzing the slightest scene.  Because the dragon did not move any more, he simply watched by sometimes launching violent blows that blew the hair of the Omega, being a sign of protest, but the more the time passed, the more the dragon stopped its breaths and focused on the words of  Jack.  
At the end of an hour, the dragon rose on its front legs, and its scales began to glow with a bright light.  Gabriel rushed to cover Jack and show his fangs to the powerful blue light.  A thick smoke covered the form and then dissolved and in the gradual decline of light, a human form was emerging.  He was on his knees, naked and panting.  If you could see his hands and feet covered with blue skin, his face was covered with his long black hair in battle, glued against the skin.  With one look, Jesse watched the now-human creature squirm in his lap as if he were about to fall.  He felt a strong need to deal with it, but by the time he got up, Gabriel had caught him, holding him back with his brute force.  The Cub squeaked aggressively but by the time he thought it would all be over, the creature squealed itself, Jesse felt the click.  He answered him.  And all this was not a coincidence.  The young Alpha felt even more insecure and struggled to join him, under the grunts of Gabriel who became stronger and stronger.  Suddenly, a hand tapped the vampire's chest, the latter turning to Jack who was shaking his head.  Gabriel stared at him for a long moment, indignant, then releasing his hold, Jesse ran back to the dragon, and slowly took him in his arms.  Finally, he could touch it, feel it in its entirety, and take care of it.  
Gabriel got up and turned on his heels in a grunt of anger, Jack following him off.  It would definitely turn into an argument.

* * *

 

_Now_   
  
\- Gabe ?  You did not touch your rifles, you think of something?  
  
No response from him.  But the wolf understood and made a small smile followed by a sigh.  
  
\- That's relative to Jesse is not it ?  From my decision to finally meet ?  I know this look...  
  
Indeed, Gabriel had raised his eyes red towards him, throwing him angry grunts.  
  
\- Yeah, it's my fault, these things from you say a lot.  You know I do not like this look.  But you need to understand my decision...Jesse...  
\- Jesse is too young to understand the meanings to become an Alpha !!  Do you hear what I say ?!  You have not done the right things that are right for him !  You made them worse !!  And it will continue, again and again !  What do you want Jack ?!  A kid at his age ?!  Out of the question !  
\- The dragon...the dragon spoke to me, Gabe !  Listen to me !!  
  
The vampire calmed down, looking at him questioningly.  
  
\- What ?  What's this story again ?  
\- I know...I know it seems unimaginable but...he spoke to me... in my head.  I did not understand at first, but I ended up understanding the situation.  You said it yourself, they are magic beings !  
\- And what did he put you in mind without avoiding puns?  
\- Well...he told me this...

* * *

 

\- What's your name ?  
  
The young man was looking at him with his big eyes, leaning his head to the side.  He did not seem to understand the meaning.  He was looking all around him, Jesse having taken him to his room and calmly watching the bed that had been turned into a nest of blankets and pillows, the guns on his dresser, his cowboy hat...His  golden eyes traced everything that seemed important, and sometimes raised his head to smell the air.  His tail moved slowly, shining the scales in contact with any light.  Jesse moved around showing him things with his hands, realizing that the guest did not know how to speak his language.  The wolf sat down on the bed, showing a sign that seemed to be asking to come, to come near, the dragon standing against the door and whistling at each sudden gesture of Jesse.  The road was rough for any contact, so it was Jesse who came to him most of the time.  The two, when they were close to each other, felt, looking for any smell that could bother them.  But for now, the only thing that bothered Jesse was a smell of dirt.  But no matter what the thing or proposal he was going to do to him, the dragon will not move in the base.  The only thing that the wolf could do to wash it was to bring back a big basin of hot water that Reinhart had brought with him and wash it in the room with the products that remained in the closet.  
At first glance at the water and the products, the dragon did not look compassionate.  Not that the bath made him want it, but that Jesse was going to touch it by washing it.  And Jesse had directly observed that in the human gestures that the young man made and in the look, was crushed by great pride.  The human in the mythical creature woke up little by little, and that, in less than a few minutes.  
Jesse's movements and waiting lasted a long time.  The dragon had great patience, but ended up just cracking by watching the hot water and put a foot in it.  All of a sudden, his gaze was dazzling and ended up crashing into the boiling water with a great sigh of pleasure.  He leaned back in the basin, putting his face in front of Jesse, who seemed to smile.  He raised his hands, holding a few soaps for the hair and the skin, asking permission that seemed to be refused.  But against all odds, the dragon finally nodded and the wolf's tail tapped on the ground.  
The young Alpha's trembling hands brushed against the long black strands, not daring to come nearer.  They seemed timid not to caress more, but the dragon, with a calm gesture, put Jesse's hand, which he had not stopped blushing, on his head, on the end of one of his  horns and whispered a word.  
  
\- ... Hanzo.  
  
Jesse brightened on hearing his tone of deep voice, but extremely soft.  
  
\- It's your name ?  Hanzo...me it's Jesse.  Jesse...do you understand me ?  
\- Jesse...


	5. Chapter 5

The days went by, and Jesse's relationship with Hanzo improved slowly.  The dragon had confirmed in the interrogation rooms that he did not know a word about what Jack and Angela were saying and the only word he could get out was his name.  The few sentences he said were spoken in his native language, in Japanese.  Few people could talk to him, touch him, because he was bristling and half transformed to keep others away, Jesse was almost the only one to put him in trust.  
When he came out of his cell, he often put on one of the wolf's big black sweaters, and it almost touched his knees, because astonishment of his big dragon shape, Hanzo was quite small.  When he raised his big, clawed blue hands, it was the sleeves of the garment that rose, making Jesse and Jack laugh.  Angela came in the late evening hours to examine the creature.  The first few days of the exam, Hanzo grunted and hid in places that were hard to reach for anyone to catch him, but it was Jesse's squeaks that betrayed him, coming out of hiding to protect the wolf.  But now they are giggles of happiness, and thanks with a light kiss on the woman's cheek.  Most of the time, Angela was administering bites and now medications in the meantime not to arouse aggression but also for the great injury of her torso, which almost did not heal.  The advanced healing machines were often questioned in the different meetings, but the young woman never wanted to use them because she wants Hanzo's total trust.  After the daily evening exams, often, the dragon lay curled up in the nest all the time redone from Jesse, horns and tail exits.  
That morning, Jesse was determined to get Hanzo out.  He rarely went out to wash, because he had agreed to go to the communal showers, but when night fell, everyone was asleep.  The wolf stretched out of his bed of fortunes, filled with golden hair, and patted the sheet where Hanzo slept soundly.  Surprising as it may seem, waking a dragon hungry for sleep was hard.  And this morning, he was not moving, even pushing his usually grunting sound that often meant "5 minutes more".  And the 2 most effective methods to date, was the food that smelled strong, toasted things most of the time.  But of course the sweetest method was grooming.  Because Jesse always had an instinct for Alpha shouting at him for his forever, but also for protection and grooming was something he could not help but do.  He thought that Hanzo would hate it, that his little arrogance would tell the wolf to fuck himself, but to everyone's surprise he liked it.  Often with little purring responses that Jesse could not help but move his hairy tail in every direction.  
Jesse sat for a moment in the dark stretching out in all directions and waking his eyes when he woke up, then leaned over the dragon, whispering his name in a soft, low voice, then licked his cheek.  Hanzo looked up, still asleep, his long hair slipping on his back and purring when Jesse stopped, calling for other small tenderness.  It could last more than 15 minutes if the dragon does not get up.  
Hanzo stretched slowly, raising his big sleeves, to leave his powerful hands in the open air, his animal form allowing himself to be crossed by his humanity.  Noticing Jesse, he gave him a sleepy smile.

\- I wish we could go outside today.  
  
A long silence settled, and Hanzo did not understand. But the tone of the wolf's voice, which was mixed in worry with a serious look only moved his tail nervously.  
  
\- You know, take the air, adapt...  
  
Definitely, he could not make it understood, only the signs could make him react. Jesse, patient, rose from the nest as he opened the bedroom door and made a sign tapping on his chest and lifted a finger toward him and then directed him to the exit. "You and me, go outside"  
The dragon did not move, his tail having stopped typing the sheet. He tilted his head down, mumbling words in his native tongue.  
Jesse had understood that he was hesitant, and really do not want to force if he refuses. After all, the outside could remember his hard landing at the base...  
The wolf came closer to him, leaned over to get to his waist and took his cheeks so that their eyes met. Anxious eyes against eyes that showed confidence.  
Then a few minutes remained in this position, to look at each other, to understand each other's eyes, Hanzo finally nods timidly. Jesse kissed one of his cheeks to congratulate him finally out in the open.  
Crossing the door was already a test for Hanzo. Jesse already had the step and held his hand, that he did not pull force. He wanted to take his time with him. After all, a trial would be a success, but of course, it will take several more over time. You had to be patient.  
The dragon just flickered as he stepped out of the room, almost giving up but the Alpha's confident smile made him cheer up. To think that the wolf's efforts would be in vain, made him feel sick. He too could effort, he wanted to prove it, but the mere sight of seeing his own wound even behind the bandages made him back. Everything came back to reality when he felt Jesse's grip tighten in his. The wolf wanted to protect him and he too wanted to give to protect him. It was him he had called him, he who had rescued him and yet he was so patient with him...  
He finally nodded and walked out the door, silently taking the corridors paying attention to the passing soldiers, Hanzo growling loudly smelling smelly smells, and Jesse was just taking him somewhere else, until he finally found a way out. exit.  
The sun was half hidden by gray clouds, the wind turning quite strong. The sea hit the cliffs quite violently for small drops falling on the faces of both.  
Hanzo watched the landscape with big eyes, having advanced to the edge of the cliffs behind the main buildings. Jesse was behind the wind sheltered to smoke his cigarette, watching Hanzo for a few possible fits.  
But the few minutes were particularly calm. Hanzo was only looking at the horizon sitting cross-legged, his eyes turning from black to azure.  
Jesse had finished his cigarette by throwing it to the ground, crushing it, and approached the dragon, holding his shoulder. The Omega turned to him, smiling timidly again, seeming happy about his exit. Then he got up quietly, chuckling, then...threw himself off the cliff.  
Jesse did not understand his gesture and took a few seconds before making his gesture. He screamed, holding his chest.  
He had thrown himself. Why ?  
A long silence settled and a powerful blue light blinded the whole site. A form awoke above the site, uttering a long roar. Jesse watched with big eyes as the dragon whistled, wagging its tail. He seemed to laugh at what he had done, Jesse making a head of incomprehension.  
Then with a movement of wind, the dragon went off in circles. It was a beautiful sight, but it was not going to go unpunished. Because Jesse was going scream at him, but not like a violent man. He did not want to look like that kind of person.  
The dragon ended up coming back soon after, settling down ready to Jesse, with his muzzle against his shoulder. The wolf shifted his head, a sign of discontent, but he crackled when Hanzo finally whined like an excuse.  
  
\- Never again. You scared me.  
  
The dragon nodded. What Jesse had noticed right away.  
  
\- Hold on. Do you understand me now ?  
  
Another nod.  
   
\- So why are you making a sign not to understand as soon as you become human ?  
  
This time, he shook his head.  
  
\- What, do you understand everything in this form ? You know it's going to be complicated to explain to my dad ?  
  
Hanzo lowered his head, then hissed again. He understood, yes.  
Jesse huffed, finding the situation very complicated. He did not know how to explain the stupidity he had made, nor how he was going to talk to Jack and Gabriel about it. He ran his hand through his hair, scratching at them.  
A whisper from the dragon began to be heard. A tear seemed to flow from his big eyes. Something was wrong with Hanzo.  
  
\- HhuuuuH ...  
\- What ? Do you want to say something ?  
\- HH...G-Genji...  



	6. Chapter 6

\- Who is this Genji ?  He told you ?  
\- N-no, he could not.  He's still in my room, he's not moving...He looks... disturbed.  
  
Gabriel huffed behind his desk, in front of a worried Jesse who kept tangling his fingers and even biting them when his father did not look at him.  He had in mind the image of Hanzo wrapping around himself, murmuring the word "Genji" several times.  But no matter what questions he asked him, it was the same, he could not speak.  Only strong breaths, head movements and grunts came out.  Saying one word was comforting, but frustrating to get no answer from anyone else.  Shortly after bringing back the dragon, which had become human when the feeling forced him, Jesse was called to Gabriel's office to explain the strong blue light that occurred a few minutes ago, which triggered the automatic alarm.  This was after the explanation, regarding the behavior of Hanzo, was spoken.  
  
\- Angela would be better off going to see him for review and can be establishing communication.  
\- I do not agree.  He reacts badly to the mere presence of a soldier.  I doubt that he will be approached by Angie even though she is the first person he saw when he woke up.  
\- At some point, he will have to make as much effort as we have done.  
\- He is not used to the moment, let me stay with him !  
\- Do not be so confident because he is an Omega.  
\- I know.  But for the moment, he is in my room and trusts me.  At least a little.  
  
Gabriel waved at him, pointing to the door.  Jesse immediately understood : he was displeased and asked him to go out.  The wolf got up from his chair and turned on his heel.  
  
\- Ah, one last thing, Jesse.  
  
The young man turned around and saw his father smile with a benevolent look.  
  
\- Be careful.  
\- Yeah, do not worry.  
  
Jesse raised his hand to greet him with a small smile and passed the automatic door.  
A chuckle was heard in the office and Gabriel recognized immediately Jack laughing behind his documents.  
  
\- What makes you laugh, white wolf ?  
\- The fact that you can be serious but kind at the same time.  
\- Just that ?  You're laughing for nothing you know, I'm just telling the truth.

* * *

 

In the half-darkened room, apart from that, a faint blue light emanating from the scales of Hanzo remained sunken in the skin.  They reflected small lights on the walls around, with some shades of blue that went from dark to light.  
Sitting cross-legged on the bed, the young dragon, taking more and more human habits, read books that allowed to speak the English language, and sometimes in silence, he repeated words that he  seemed hard to get out with his own accent.  Heaps and piles of books and leaves were scattered all over the bed or even on the ground, all consumed by the dragon, reading at a crazy speed and easily understanding the meaning of a few words.  
The door opened, causing the dragon to jump from the bed, his feet sliding over the covers of books and leaves.  Showing his fangs, he looked at the figure and grunted, but easily recognized Jesse when he shouted in surprise.  
  
\- But...what's this mess ?  What did you do ?  
  
Hanzo straightened up and positioned himself on the bed, picking up some leaves.  Jesse narrowed his eyes, noticed that all this paperwork was only language lessons and he could not help but laugh.  
  
\- Oh damn, did you learn our language ?  
\- Hmmm...yes ?  
  
Jesse's eyes widened.

  
\- Do you understand a little bit?  What did you learn ?  
  
He picked up a few books and sat down on the end of the bed to flip through a few pages at random.  
  
\- Ah, you learned that the basics.  So you can try to talk a little better.  All right, let's exercise.  What's your name ?  
\- I...already said...before...my name is Hanzo...  
  
Jesse looked at him with big eyes, he learned things in such a short time just with books ?  
  
\- What are you ?  
\- A... (he looks at some books to find his answer) dragon...coming from far away... I...fled my home...and, while I was flying I... heard some thing, a...call.  And it's...at that moment that I fell here.  
  
This time, Jesse had no doubt, it was him who had called him and Hanzo had heard him from so far.

\- And, earlier, you said something.  Something we did not understand you and me.  Who is Genji ?  
\- Genji...?  
\- That's what you said when you cried out in your dragon shape.  Who is he or what is it ?  
\- Genji...it's...my little brother...He wanted to follow me...but...I can't hear him anymore, I...don't feel him anymore...he's  lost...I don't know, I don't know, I don't know...  
  
Hanzo squirmed, putting his hands on his head.  He was disturbed and Jesse ran to hold his arms, his hands touching hers.  At this slight touch, the dragon had raised his head, their eyes crossing.  
  
\- It will be fine.  I do not know how you did to learn all this in less than an hour, or even how you heard a call from so far.  But if you have a brother who is lost, we will still help you.  You just have to agree to cooperate with us okay ?  
\- I...don't like...their aura...They...are not like me... I don't trust them...  
\- You must, Hanzo.  If we have to go slowly, we will do it.  If it's going to take weeks or months, so be it.  I just want you to feel good in this new place and we will find your brother, okay ?  
  
Hesitantly, the young dragon nodded and then fell into Jesse's arms, breathing in his comforting scent.  He whispered a "thank you" and then put his nose on his neck, grunting.  
  
\- Han...can I call you Han ?  I would like to observe the great wound that you have on your chest, and change the bandages, do you agree ?  
\- Y-yes...but...you, no one else...come here.  
\- Okay, okay, no one else.  Can you wait for me for a few minutes, just to get the bandages and a disaffectant just in case ?  
  
The dragon nodded and let the wolf go, both of them having trouble leaving their hands, both intertwined for a few minutes now.  
Jesse was walking down the halls with a quick step, gesturing to soldiers passing by, then entered Mercy's office, which luckily was not there.  She was surely on a mission or she was talking to one of the commanders, who knows.  The wolf, who searched each closet, stole some bandages, and flasks of products then disappeared with everything in place.  
He went back to his room where Hanzo was cleaning up the mess he had made himself, unable to stop grumbling every time someone came home and calmed down when he was the wolf.

\- I found them !  Come on, sit on the bed, watch this nasty wound.  
  
Without a word, the young dragon jumped with ease on the bed and took off the sweater that he had bitten into the drawers to show the covered wound bandage that showed in some places red spots.  Slowly, Jesse's fingers brushed the skin in a few scaly places, making Hanzo shudder on contact, but who had finally accepted.  
In a delicate way, the wolf removed the bandages to finally show this hideous wound that did not seem to heal.  He could not help but comment on the scene.  
  
\- It's more impressive than what I saw last time.  Does she hurt you?  
\- No...  
\- Good.  Well, we still apply some products and then change the bandage, okay ?  If you hurt, make a sign, a grunt, or something like that.  
\- Alright...  
  
Jesse started the maneuver under the watchful eye of Hanzo.  The wolf could not help asking some questions to the dragon.  
  
\- Tell me.  This call, how did you hear it ?  
\- I...It was in the middle of the night...it had been several days since I was flying...I was going to the unknown...telling myself that I was going to land somewhere...then I  I heard that sad howl...that person...crying...I thought he was in great distress and need ...I do not know what came over me...I answered...unconsciously, as if my instinct was screaming at me to be with him... A poor Alpha ...alone... who don't have a... partner... Then...waking up here, I heard...that same scream...before coming to you... Jesse. ..would...it be you who initiated this...call ?  Are you...what am I looking for so much...?  
  
A silence.  Jesse had stopped his maneuver, and had dropped everything that was in his hands and then put one on his mouth, tears flowing gradually on his face.  Hanzo straightened up, hardly understanding the situation.  
They had found each other.  
Jesse had called him and Hanzo heard him.  
They found themselves.  
In a squeak and tears, the two drew closer and we glued their lips together, as if now, the time had stopped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there ! Here's a little warning, i will write the next chapter in 2 weeks, because i write the story on a tower who is not mine. When i will get back my labtop, i will finish first the last chapter of Sick Blood and after that, i will write this one. Because it's been a while, and i want to finish soon this story and after, i will focus of this actual work.   
> Enjoy reading !

They were now sleeping in a larger nest, sleeping together while holding in their arms, Jesse's fur warming Hanzo, and the dragon's tail protecting them together.  When the young dragon lifted his head lazily, the wolf took care of him by grooming him.  And if it was Jesse standing up, the dragon clung to him, his tail rolling on one of his legs, keeping him prisoner.  The two didn't want to leave the bed.  
Jesse woke up first, his stomach gurgling.  He slowly raised his arms to stretch, emitting a little howl, his shape having taken that of a biped werewolf, despite some human parts whose face, his torso half, had kept his human form.  He watched his omega asleep, and found that his left leg was blocked by a tail, some scales of which escaped, scratched his skin a little.  Jesse smiled and ruffled the long black hair, skimming the long woods that came out of his skull, then leaned down slowly to whisper.  
  
\- Haaan...you have to get up, you must be hungry, and my stomach is gurgling...  
  
Hanzo growled slowly, clutching his leg and grabbing one of his arms, squeaking the young wolf.  
  
\- No, you have not decided to get up this morning.  Should I wait for you to get up ?  It's already late...just, noon you know.  
  
The dragon's head lifted a little, eyes closed, squeaking when he heard his own belly groan.  
Jesse got up carrying a Hanzo just awake, just with one eye open, then grabbed the shirt he had put a few minutes before wearing his Omega, which was in a ball in the nest.  
Entering the kitchen was another pair of sleeves.  Hanzo did not want to go down even when Jesse was eating with one hand, which made the task much harder.  Nevertheless, the wolf was having fun making different flavors wander around the cupboards to try to wake up the dragon's belly.  But nothing helped, he stayed like a baby, sleeping peacefully bathed in the smell of Alpha's neck.  
  
\- You need help ?  You seem overwhelmed with this weight on your shoulder.  
  
Jesse turned his head, and saw Ana laughing as she saw the cute show (and whim) that Hanzo was doing in Jesse's arms.  She decided to help, long before Jesse said something, cooking meat for both of them.  She even forced the young wolf to sit at the table.  
  
\- So ?  This boy ?  He has a heavy sleep today ?  Did you do something in the middle of the night ?  
\- N-no no !  Nothing at all !  He...is just like that since I'm up.  And still happy that Gabe did not go past or I can not imagine the disaster.  But despite everything, I let him sleep, he looks exhausted...with this wound that does not heal, the frequent calls he launches in the middle of the night...It does not seem to be  easy for him.  And then, he can not have a stable relationship with others, he only grunts and threatens nothing with his appearance.  It's not that I complain, but I would like a little improvement from him...  
\- It's going to happen as he goes, he can not imagine how big the situation is, even if, in my opinion, it does not look that bad, other than this mysterious wound, which can bring  to bad things...But hey, I guess when he's calm, he can show himself with great kindness.  
\- This is the case indeed, even if at times, he feels great pride in his actions.  It's unclear for the moment, but it shows a little in his eyes.

Hanzo groaned in the background, then raised his head with his eyes open.  
  
\- Since when...I feel pride...  
  
His voice was lazy.  Jesse chuckled behind his beard and ruffled his hair.  
  
\- It's just an observation, nothing else.  This may not be true of you.  
  
The dragon's head shifted and then met the wolf's.  Close.  Hanzo's eyes were a very light blue, as if a crystal clear water was reflected directly.  Despite dark circles and fatigue, Jesse said he was extremely attractive and could not leave him.  
  
\- That's it ?  Wake up ?  
\- Mmmm...yes, a little...despite a constant desire to...sleep again...  
  
Jesse cut him off kissing him, a kiss that only lasted a few seconds, but that Hanzo could not help but continue, enjoying the sensation that emanated from it.  Then, in a soft, low voice, Jesse blew a "good morning" that made the young dragon smile.  The two were so in their little cloud that they had even forgotten about Ana's presence.  
  
\- Tell me, the two little lovebirds...You are indeed a couple that shows, but Jesse, have you marked him ?  
  
Jesse raised his head, questioning.  
  
\- Is it so important at the moment ?  I mean, the only Alphas I know is Gabe...  
\- But it's not just him here, some of them are and can hunt Omega anytime...Even his scent is spreading to the end of the building.  
\- Without wanting to boast, I think that Hanzo is very well able to defend himself even considering the appearance he has when he is fully transformed...  
\- This is not a reason Jesse.  But that does not mean you have to do it right away.  As long as you defend your property everything will be fine.  Except if you lose to a fight against another Alpha.  
\- I do not think it can defeat a bipolar werewolf like that.  You know exactly what it's like when I'm angry.  
\- Mmm, yes.  I remember very well, especially when we got you back to Overwatch.  Gabriel had difficulties in addition.  
\- I do not want to talk about it for the moment.  
  
A silence.  The atmosphere has suddenly changed.  Hanzo did not understand and only moved his head towards Jesse and then Ana.  He jumped when he heard the hot water bottle for whistling tea.  
  
\- I understand Jesse.  Let's stay there for the moment.  Who want some tea ?

The wolf shook his head and preferred to drink coffee, but the dragon, sitting on his lap, finished after a few minutes of hesitation to ask. Jesse stroked his hair, making just as much attention that made him purr while sipping his tea.  
  
\- Do you like tea, Han?  
\- Yes, I drank it when I was...at home. Especially during family reunions with my father and my brother.  
  
Jesse rubbed his shoulders and rested his chin on one of his shoulders, his hands resting on his waist, keeping him steady.  
  
\- You know, Jesse, I think it would not be too bad for you to hit me soon...  
\- Why this so quickly ? Are you scared ?  
\- Not really...But I think that...for our safety to both of us, it will be better.  
  
After a moment of hesitation, the wolf finally nods.  
  
\- Alright...I promised I would do it soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gency confirmed ? Hmmm...maybe....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to be so late, but everything comes to the normal ! My computer is back so i'm going to add more and more !   
> Enjoy reading ! and sorry for the errors in the text

\- You really have beautiful scales, it's a shame that you hide them, it's pretty and the color that emanates is comforting...  
  
Hanzo spent her next morning in Angela's office, for a simple routine check, he approved a certain confidence in her because Jesse spoke of her as her sister, and she will never hurt.  She passed a lamp over her legs, passing her hand over the various scales, with an air of admiration.  
  
\- This is...the first time I'm told that doctor.  Usually people flee when they see my scales or even my true form.  They call me a monster and reject me.  
\- I think you're a wonderful, but dangerous creature, with the appearance of a boy, there's a huge dragon.  
\- Do you like that ?  
\- Let's say it's exciting to study, I wonder how are the Alphas dragons, are they bigger ?  More dangerous ?  
\- I may disappoint you, but no difference is actually made.  My little brother is an Alpha, but we are the same size, just the color is different.  I'm sure you'll be very interested in this phenomenon, he's...more expressive than me, much more free-spirited.  
\- Really ?  I will be happy to meet him one day!  But let's move on to a few more unfortunate subjects.  Hanzo, then ask you to lie down on the table and just let yourself go ?  
  
The dragon nodded and climbed onto the metal table, which seemed cold to the touch.  He lay on his back, and the young woman opened the shirt that Jesse had given her, watching the giant wound that seemed to heal very slowly.  With a touch, she smoothed the skin, but quickly withdrew her hand when she heard a slight growl in the Omega's throat.  
  
\- Relax, please.  I'm just a beta, I know you belong to Jesse, and I'm not going to mess anything up about smell and belonging.  I am only a doctor doing his job.  
  
Hanzo finally calmed down, satisfied with his answer and let Angela do it.  Despite a soft touch that showed no sign of aggression, he could not help but shudder.  He followed the young woman's gaze as she wrote down notes in the notebook she was still carrying.  Then, closing the dragon's shirt, she sat on the edge of the table with a slight smile.  
  
\- Tell me, when were your last heats ?  
\- The day of my arrival here.  A few days ago.  Why, is this important ?  
\- For Jesse to mark you, you must be in heat, it's well known.  Besides, how is it going with him ?  
\- All is well, he is very attentive and full of tenderness.  It gives off a certain warmth that comforts me.  It feels good…  
\- Do you both consider a child ?  
\- Is not it soon enough ?  We never talked about it and for the moment I do not really think about it, I'm worried about Jesse more than anything.  
\- I have just one last question...this is a little more serious.  How did you get here ?  Why such a big injury ?  
\- I...it's complicated...too complicated...

His expression had just closed quickly, bowing his head, making his hair hide his face. Angela did not force any more and put her hand on one of her shoulders.  
\- If you don't want to talk about it, it does not matter. Get used to your current situation at the moment.  
\- I just wish my brother is ok. That's all I want.

* * *

It was the first time Jesse had been so stressed at a crisis meeting.  He did not even listen to Jack and did not pay attention to Gabriel's scolding at him.  He was worried too much for Hanzo, stuck at Angela's, being examined.  And if he rebelled ?  What if he called her with a cry of distress ?  He will never forgive himself, his poor partner calling for help.  
Nevertheless he did not feel a smell of distress, which reassured him a little.  The Omegas who had a great fear gave off an odor that alarmed his Alpha.  But Hanzo was a big dragon, he knew how to defend himself in case of trouble.  Everything was fine, but he could not help worrying more.  
When the meeting was over, when Jesse thought he would be free, he got his neck caught by Jack.  
  
\- What's up, Jack ?  I have to go see Han, now...he must be...  
\- All is well Jesse, I wanted to make sure that you go well.  Does your role of Alpha suit you ?  
\- Of course why that would not be the case ?  I like what I do and I love my Omega, I would do anything for him !  
\- That's what I wanted to hear, go find him, he must wait for you.  
  
The wolf nodded, unable to stop himself from shaking his wolf tail that he could not control it.  He ran up a few stairs before Gabriel, who was looking at him in amazement as he approached his lover.  
  
\- Why all this excitement at once ?  
\- Love, Gabe.  
  
  
Jesse hurried to join his nest, to file files and get comfortable for the return of his companion.  But he decided to make a surprise and decided to join Hanzo directly at Mercy's office.  He ran very quickly to his four-leg canine transformation limit and managed to intercept him directly as soon as he came out of his exam.  The dragon already had reflexes to put someone down when he felt assaulted and Jesse did not escape.  As soon as he felt a presence, he gripped his arm and sent him down on his back, one knee on his stomach and one hand on his throat, but removed it directly as soon as he saw the wolf laughing on the ground.  
  
\- Hey, honey...I see that your reflexes have improved haha...  
\- A-ah...sorry Jesse, I...thought it was an enemy that was attacking me...  
\- No, don't worry, it'll be okay...  
  
Hanzo was about to retire but Jesse grabbed his arm and pulled her into a slow kiss.  He closed his eyes slowly and leaned down to deepen the kiss and let himself be lifted by Jesse in a long hug.  Jesse felt reassured at once, looking for some smell that might threaten his relationship, but nothing at all.  His nose paced around his neck but stopped at the back, feeling an irresistible urge to bite there.  But he quickly withdrew, feeling hesitant.  He started walking towards their nest, keeping his companion in his arms.  It was not the moment.  He knew it instinctively.

The automatic door opened towards the nest and Hanzo was immediately rocked by the strong smell of the Alpha.  He could not even manage to turn half of his body into a dragon.  A long serpentine tail that replaced his legs, horns of wood protruding from his skull.  Jesse pulled back, scanning the body of his beloved.

\- Wow, you really can not help it...  
\- Sorry...I could not hold me back, the nest, your smell comforts me, let me go...does it bother you ?  
\- No, you are beautiful in all your forms darling.

Hanzo could not help smiling, bursting into a soft laugh.

\- I'm really lucky to have a beautiful Omega like you.  
\- I must say the same thing, pretty wolf.  
\- Wait, you really want to see me in my true form ?  
\- I care about it.

Jesse laid Hanzo on the bed, the latter crawling closer to him, to see him in his complete transformation.

\- On the other hand, Han, my true form does not appear until the full moon.  At least I can as a quadruped.  
\- I do not mind, Jesse.  Do as you please, if you do not want it does not matter.  
\- No, you want it, and it does not bother me.

He turned around, jumping on him, pinning him against the pillows.  Hanzo stared at him, not really afraid, his lover's body gradually growing, his fur growing, his bones creaky, his grunt growing threatening.  The transformation did not seem to be painful but for the dragon it was admirable.  At the end of a minute, a wolf, two or three times larger than average, sat on top of the dragon with a brown fur and a few strands of blonde in some places.  His long tail was shaking, not out of fear, but by luck, and Jesse's seemed to be doing the same thing.

\- You're beautiful, Jesse...

His clawed hand wandered on his fur, the wolf not moving a hair, leaving the dragon's hands wander where they wanted.  He seemed to like, his growling sound like a purr.  
The wolf finally moved a few minutes later, lying down against Hanzo, whose  
long serpentine tail wrapped around one of its legs.  
Thus, the two plunged into a long sleep.

 

* * *

 

The storm hit the headquarters, an abnormally uneven wind slammed the waves violently against the cliffs, and sometimes even the walls that were close to the headquarters.  The lightnings were slow to growl, as well as the rain.  
It's as if a roar sounded at the same time as the storm.  
Jack could not sleep in those moments, and got up from his bed, turned into a white wolf, and went to fetch his mate who was working in his office.  He wandered in the dark, the night lights guiding him through the darkest corridors.  
He pushed his back against the office door and then rubbed his paws against the metal wall.  The vampire was quick to open the door and blowing a "it's true, you can not stand the storm," he lifted it while stroking his white back.  
Gabriel approached the big window, which gave an unobstructed view of the headquarters.

\- It's a very weird storm, is not it ?  This is the first time I see a wind that changes direction as easily.  And a storm as violent.  It's going to be okay my Jackie, I'll come to bed earlier.  Are you going back ?  I'll join you quickly.

The wolf nodded, and with a little lick on the vampire's cheek, he descended from his arms and trotted toward the exit.  
A bright green light dazzled the whole area, pushing Gabriel away, hiding his eyes, and sounding the automatic alarm at the same time.  
Hanzo stood up, moaning, pulling himself out of bed and hurriedly opened the curtains.  He admired this green light for a few seconds and then hurried out of the room in front of a surprised Jesse who tried to catch him after getting out of bed.  
The wolf searched the hangars for his companion, raising his nose to look for his smell, but was quickly surprised by another wave of light, less strong but close.  
Jesse quickly found Hanzo, but kneeling in the middle of a shed, holding a human body, naked with green hair, fainted, his bloody skull.  He was like Hanzo, a big dragon tail but green and horns but shorter.  
Hanzo had tears in his eyes, but smiled, as if he had been waiting for this person for a long time.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

If Jesse were to count the days when Hanzo was no longer sleeping in bed, he would have been more desperate than now.  He spent days and nights staying in the wounded man's room, with a look the wolf had never seen.  Anxious eyes, mixed with sadness and anger.  Most of the time he ate his nails and sometimes bitten the skin of his hand, but Jesse had always managed to calm him as soon as he was there.  
That night, Jesse could not sleep, worried about his poor Omega.  He knew he was spending more time watching his brother than sleeping.  He saw him every day and saw the evolution of his black pockets under his eyes.  He moved the sheets, looking at the side where Hanzo was nested, and imagined his presence.  A black look, proud, but benevolent.  A small embarrassed smile, and his body with some blue scales strolling through the few spots on his skin, his thick black hair slipping over his shoulders and his complicated but gorgeous tattoo that shone at times.  The wolf could not help but smile at imagining this picture, but all was interrupted when he put his hand on the nearby cushion, feeling that there was nobody there.  He knew it himself, that he was not going to endure all that in a long time.  He had lived that for years before finding someone he loves, but he escapes to stay in the ward for days to watch his younger brother.  Angela had explained that he needed respiratory support so he was not going to wake up for long.  His injuries were more serious, and he needed to be stabilized so that his life would not be in danger anymore.  Jesse had seen the photos of the wounds and had sworn he would vomit if he had eaten twenty minutes before.  A very large cut on the skull, fractured ribs and the right arm and that he was lucky he had no internal bleeding or even head trauma.  Jesse had almost caught up with Hanzo because he had fallen but had stabilized himself since the announcement of the state of his brother.  
Jesse finally got up by throwing the sheets, put on a black vest, for fear of catching cold while walking in the corridors shirtless, then put on a rather thick jogging and opened the door of his room.  Fortunately, Angela's office was not far away, because he did not want to meet his fathers at a late hour, although Gabriel's senses were sharper because of his vampire nature, he had doubts that  he had not already felt it.  He knocked on the door of the room where his Omega had been for all that time, but no answer came from it.  He was sleeping, perhaps ?  As a precaution, he struck again and there, he heard a loud roar.  No, he was not sleeping, Jesse felt the threat through this sound and concluded that the dragon was protecting his brother.  
  
\- Han, it's me.  Don't be afraid, I just want to talk to you.  
  
Jesse's voice was calm, and that was enough to soothe the mood.  He paused for a moment in silence and suddenly he heard the door unlock, and Jesse opened it, noticing a tired Hanzo who was trying to protect the other dragon by wrapping his arms around, without pressing the big connected air hose  to a mask and an air machine.  
The dragon finally slid from the hospital bed, falling slightly to the ground, becoming more and more sleepwalking.  It was clear that he had not slept for a while and was suffering the consequences.  Jesse walked over to him in a hurry, then knelt down, grabbing Hanzo in his arms.  
  
\- Please don't lie to me darling.  But how long have you been awake like that ?  
  
He heard no answer but a slight roar, then saw a clawed hand stall against the wolf's shoulder, pushing the nails into the skin.  Jesse hissed.

\- Please, Han.  Come back to the nest just for that night.  Your brother will be fine, he sleeps under assistance, he will not die.  
\- I know.  But I need him, I want him by my side.  
\- He will not go anywhere, I promise you.  I'm especially worried about you, you did not see yourself in the mirror, but your skin is white, you have incredible dark circles.  You're not going to endure that any longer, and me either.  I do not want anything to happen to you, and I understand your pain, but I begin to feel the pain of being alone too.  An Alpha can not survive without the presence of its Omega, and it goes both ways.  Do not tell me otherwise that you feel a slight lack.  It's instinctive and you can not hold on to that.  
\- Please Jesse...a little more.  
\- Don't force me to bring you back.  
\- I'll come back I promise you, but...a few days, that's all I ask you.  
  
Jesse finally blew and gave up.  It's clear that his lover was not going to give in.  And he understood.  He stood up, lifting the dragon and putting it on the chair behind him and grabbed a blanket he had found while rummaging through a closet.  Hanzo looked at him with a sad look, then when Jesse was about to leave, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a soft kiss, murmuring a "sorry" and then let go of him.  Jesse of course, was just as sad because he knew he was not going to see him for a few more days.

* * *

 

He ended by closing his eyes a few minutes after joining the bed, sleep being lighter, he could hear a few steps to get ready from his room, just passing, surely Gabe who was doing his rounds, he who was  woke up during the nights.  
But after a few long minutes of silence, he heard the automatic door of his room open, and thinking it was his father he pretended to sleep and did not move a foot.  The steps were slow and he could even hear something crawling.  
Then he felt hands light scratches on one of the sleeves of his waistcoat.  The other hand was unzipping the top zipper.  A feeling  cold invaded his chest, both hands were strolling now and massaging everywhere.  Jesse shuddered and as he was finally going to get up and open his eyes, lips settled gently on his and the wolf was carried away by placing one of his hands on the cheek he recognized as that of Hanzo.  Gradually, the kiss began to go wild, dancing tongues and groans were heard on both sides.  The two parted to resume their breath but their mouths were still close.  
  
\- I knew you were going back...I knew that you felt the gaps despite that you did not dare to say...I'm not right, dragon?  
\- Close your pretty mouth before I come to devour it.  
  
Jesse chuckled, her lover's pride had exploded.  He opened his eyes to admire the magnificent shape that his Omega had just taken.  Dark horns protruding from the back of his skull, the golden fur that clung to his hair, giving long locks, scales spreading across his right arm and legs, his long tail swaying at the end of the bed.  
  
\- You're so wonderful darling...  
\- Show me too.  
\- Really ?  
\- It is not only me who must take my half-stupid form, be nice, show me.  Please…  
  
He ran his clawed hands through his hair, where his ears should be, and continued his phrase, "Your ears so fluffy, brown, that move according to your feelings," he continued as he slid his hands over his chest.  Jesse shuddered and jumped when he felt the dragon's hands go further down, just up his buttocks, "your long tail waving when you're happy or even angry" and then, against all odds, a wandering hand  went between his legs, stroking, feeling a slight lump.  Jesse started to moan, barely showing his fangs, then gasped, resting his head on the dragon's shoulder.  
  
\- H-han...you're a bit greedy...  
\- Yes I'm hungry.  
  
The hand went a little faster on his movement then the second hand joined, which made a little more gas Jesse.  Hanzo moved to put the back of the wolf against his chest so that his hands worked a little better.  At that moment, under this pleasant sensation, Jesse felt Omega in heat.  He was so hot under his clothes, his head was spinning so he felt good.  
At one point, the dragon moved a hand upward to fully open the jacket and stretch it to have full access to the wolf's torso to tickle the pink buttons.

\- Han...!  What…  
\- I'm looking for the best place, a weak point.  
\- I'm like...an omega...now...how do you...?  
\- Let's say I like to reverse roles, sometimes.  At least one Alpha has no heat and we just have fun with them all the time.  
  
He pulled on one of the nipples, which made him raise his head and make appear the ears and the tail of wolf.  Hanzo licked his lips.  
  
\- That's what makes you weak...those pretty little things...  
  
Without further ado he went on, then licked one of the hairy ears at the same time, and the hand that was busy below went under the jogging and the undergarment.  Jesse felt he was everywhere, a sensation he had never felt.  He who had a habit of being above, being dominated is something else.  And Hanzo was searching him for his weak spots.  
Suddenly, fangs pierced his neck, making the wolf cry out in surprise.  An optional marking that the Omega could do to tell others that the Alpha already had someone.  
But it was short-lived, because Hanzo had just fainted from sleep by removing his teeth from the nape of his lover's neck, his head slipping on Jesse's back, which he grunted because he was in full excitement, and that  no one else could help him this time.  
What a fool.  
He had to finish the job alone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gency content !

Two golden eyes were staring at the blond girl who was just one round about, shocked to see a young man with green scales get up at once.  
It was ok, it was not the first time it happened like that, another dragon came on the bed not long ago.  
He ran his clawed hands over the mask that held his mouth, slowly withdrawing it, and watched with curiosity. Then he looked around and finally looked at Angela. His eyes, wide open, approached everywhere, from top to bottom in the most absolute calm. The young woman would be attentive to her pen and mark at each gesture of the awake something fast which helped to study the species.  
But it only takes a few seconds of inattention to Angela that the young man was in front of her, their faces a few inches, and she could not help but look away, murmuring something in German. She felt embarrassed and the dragon noticed it. He placed his long crawling tail around her and gave him a compassionate smile, as a sign of confidence.  
The angel sat up slowly, looking closely at the way the dragon was acting, far too close for her. She wanted to talk, but her amber look left her speechless. The two spoke in silence only with gestures, and the dragon was visibly too close to the space of the young woman. But she could not help but that this creature was much too attractive.  
Suddenly, the dragon straightened, turning his gaze to the door and then carried in his claws the young woman, wrapping her long green tail around her. As the door opened in an automatic beep, the dragon hissed loudly, showing his pointed, menacing teeth.  
  
\- Wow ! Wow !! Should I go later ? Is that...I have a dragon too who needs a little vitamins.  
  
Angela lifted her head from the broad scale armor that surrounded her. Jesse was standing there, remaining calm in front of the threat but could not help but put his hand on his weapon discreetly.  
  
\- J-Jesse ! Uh...everything is fine ! H-Hanzo needs something ? He's soft right now ?  
\- Let's say...yes he is "soft". He spends the majority of the time crawling lazily on the ground only to sit on the bed.  
  
Angela tried to get up, but the dragon groaned as she put her big hand on one of her shoulders, forcing it down.  
  
\- Shall I come back later, until your protector calms down ? Because he seems to like you.  
\- Thanks for saving your mockery for later.  
  
A mass jumped on Jesse's back, his clawed hands resting on his shoulders to stay steady, then two long horns emerged lazily. Hanzo's face appeared after a long yawn, rubbing his cheek against Jesse's. Half of his body was nothing but scales, no legs, like a snake.  
  
\- Hey, little lizard...did you follow me ?  
\- You took a little too much time, your step is slow, it's heartbreaking.

The green figure tensed as Hanzo straightened up on his shoulders. He opened his eyes wide, clenched his fists and then a sound emerged from his throat, like a mixture of a groan and a roar. Jesse raised his hands, realizing that the threat was against him but he faltered in a few seconds ashore, Hanzo jumping and slipping on the ground. The green dragon was on the wolf, one of his hands on the throat, tightening in less than a few seconds. The wolf inside Jesse woke up and began to defend himself by pushing away the dragon's hand.  
A blue light emerged at once, and in a few seconds the weight on the wolf's belly had disappeared. He could barely open his eyes, the light being dazzling he had barely seen a huge dragon remove the presence that was on Jesse.  
When everything calmed down, the wolf turned his head and saw two silhouettes huddle together, like a hug, both murmuring in their native language.  
Gabriel arrived with superhuman speed, hugging Jesse against him in a protective manner. Jack arrived just behind.

\- What happened ? Angela ?  
\- Sorry, Commander, but...the dragon woke up, protected me I do not know why and attacked Jesse as soon as he saw Hanzo on his back. Everything happened so fast I'm sorry.

Gabriel growled.

\- If he ever takes a drop of blood out of my child's skin, I'll tear his head off.  
\- Gabe, he has no injuries, calm down.

Hanzo turned his head, having just noticed the presence of the two superiors and caressed the head of his brother, which was stuck to him not wanting to let go. He spoke in the same calm.

\- Everything is fine. He reacted to Jesse because he thought he was a threat to me. He was lost, all he wanted was to find myself no longer alone.

Jack sighed and then got closer under Gabriel's grunts as a threat, but the white wolf ignored him and knelt down in front of the green dragon who had just looked up. He raised his hand and handed it to him while repeating the words: "We are not here to hurt you. Trust us."  
The young man looked at the hand without moving and then after a few moments, he nodded, leaving a small smile. Jack handed it back to him and then got up looking at Gabriel and nodded. The vampire let go of Jesse, and he went to get Hanzo and talk to the young dragon.

\- So, are you Genji ?  
\- H-Hum...  
\- Nice to meet you, I'm Jesse McCree...the...your big brother's mate (He looked at Hanzo when he said those words, but he nodded). I do not want you any harm, on the contrary, Hanzo told me a lot about you and I must say that I was impatient to meet you.  
\- You...You wanted to... meet me?  
\- Wow, do you know how to speak english ? Yes, you look nice, let's be friends !  
\- I...know the language, yes. I learned by watching English in videos...I didn't think it would become useful ... haha ... friends ? Yes why...why not...  


   


A long smile illuminated Jesse then put his hand on Genji's shoulder, while looking at his lover. The three got up, heading towards the Jesse territory, starting all three chatting, especially Jesse and Genji. Angela gaped in front of the stage and finally screamed, which attracted Hanzo's attention.

\- But...so someone can explain what he did during his awakening ?! I don't understand !!!  
\- There is nothing to understand, he was attired to you. 

   


* * *

  


\- I...I don't know. She is cute, very pretty...She looks like an angel...  
\- Like her nickname, Angela Ziegler, or Mercy, her code name. If you see her on the battlefield, she's really an angel. She cares so well and can resurrect.  
\- Wow...

Hanzo watched Genji and Jesse sitting in his chair as if they had always been the best friends in the world. He had just forgotten to take vitamins because just seeing his two treasures discussing left him awake.

\- So...you and Hanzo are lovers ?  
\- Yes, for almost a month or two. Time passes so quickly. But I didn't marked him yet but he...  
\- Anija ! Have you ever bitten him ?

Hanzo looked up.

\- Of course. I can not take my eyes off his neck when other Omega approach him. It annoys me so much that I have to prove that he already has someone.  
\- So jealous, darling.  
\- Probably. All Omegas and Alphas are not ?  
\- It is true. But I take my time to take your neck.  
\- You rather interest before I force you or it is my dragon teeth that come to force the mark.  
\- Because it was not already ?  
\- It was more than human, Jesse. The dragons are very protective, even selfish towards their lover. This is the case for me, even for Genji.  
\- One minute, Anija ! Since when have I protected someone ?  
\- A few minutes ago.

  
Genji felt his cheeks blush.

\- It's...it's not true.  
\- But you said she was very pretty.  
\- It was under the influence of emotions !  
\- Seek no excuses, you are attracted to her. You protected her by showing to Jesse your teeths. And it's not common that you do that. I know you better than anyone.

Jesse watched them argue, lying on the bed, sneering at times. He began to close his eyes, suddenly struck by fatigue. He heard for a few more minutes the little argument next to him, then he heard whispers and a blanket landing on him. A long, sweet kiss was enough for him to fall asleep.  



	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to be late !

If Jesse believed that dragons were calm and patient spirits, Genji was the literal reverse, unable to expect anything, demanding but kind and timid. Approaching Angela alone was impossible for him, he began to blush strongly, his long green tail shook heavily and had a strong instinct of protection. At this point, his aggressive rate was stronger than his big brother. But as long as he was not interested in Jesse lovingly or in any way, Hanzo did not care. It was normal for a young dragon locked up for most of his life to be free and interested in everything that moves. And Angela was his first source of curiosity even though no approach was made. Without saying anything to Hanzo or Jesse, she was her light, an angel fallen from the sky, a blinding purity, so many words to say about her. He could stay glued to a shady corner watching him from afar all day, flipping through his papers, listening to wounded soldiers, talking to them, or even falling asleep on his desk in need of work. Genji loved to see her in new ways, to see her faults and qualities at a glance, her moved gestures, her great movements to lecture someone, her finger tapping the desk when she was in an angry state no, nothing escapes him. Sometimes he would compare her to him, both impatient, talking with big words, big gestures to explain a small thing. Sitting cross-legged, her big green tail wrapping her knees (she never left, unlike her brother who hid her to look more human), her hands crushing her cheeks, showing a big smile and a dreamy look, it was now 3 hours he was watching. She had a lot of work that day, running all over her office or in the long corridors, missing meetings (which made him growl because he could not see her), time to take a nap to barely 10 minutes, she was gone.  
After feeling a roar in his belly, Genji stood up watching the sky, his eyes fixed on some birds, which changed his look from a dark black to golden in a few moments. The young dragon was wilder than his big brother, that was safe.  
Adjusting his legs, his tail raised, his teeth becoming sharper he jumped with ease, an unparalleled height that it looks like he steals then grabbed a huge bird with his fangs and landed gently to enjoy his meal.  
  
\- If you could do that on your side instead of showing off.  
  
Genji turned around, feathers in his mouth. Hanzo looked at him with a dark look as his brother smiled at him.  
  
\- Anija ! Come to catch some meat too ?  
\- Tss ! No ! I eat with Jesse normally. You behave like a murderous dragon, why not put that wild side aside and try to associate with humans for once ?  
\- Not today, I have other things to do. Promised, another time !  
  
Hanzo looked up at what his brother had in the direction and blew.  
  
\- This female human, isn't it ?  
  
He hid his face, blushed to his ears.

\- This...it's not your business anija. You have Jesse, take care of yourself as the kind lover you are.  
   
Hanzo does not react to this reflection, not wanting to get angry, but rather to support it. He sat cross-legged next to him, patting his shoulder.

\- I understand that you want this young woman, you want to have it for yourself, without ever leaving it. You and I are the same, we are brothers, we understand each other perfectly. But I already have Jesse, you do not have to worry so that I come to take it. I do not collect lovers.  
\- I know it, baka ! But despite being brothers, we are the opposite. You only want one person, but it is well known that dragons have several concubines. I am a very big example. But...when I see her, I want to change, to keep her as my only treasure.  
\- This is a good thing. I'm proud of you, Outoto.  
\- Rhaaa, I'm not a child anymore ! I don't need encouragement !  
\- For me, you remain my little brother.  
\- We're just 3 years apart !

Hanzo chuckled as he tapped on his brother's green hair, then stood up to meet Jesse.

\- Hurry up to see her before she goes in your fingers. You know how fast women are.

Genji growled loudly just thinking about it, clutching one of his fists hard enough to run the blood with his claws. He did not even watch his brother leave, staring hard at Angela's cabin. He could not contain himself, scales growing on his face, his horns protruding from his scalp.  
But he could not go home.  
He could not do it, he was trembling just to go past his bedroom door, he was sleeping in his brother's nest, which was a few doors away from Angela.

* * *

\- So ? Your brother like been here ?  
\- I think yes. He enjoys watching Angela on the roof in front of the office.  
\- Ah ? He still hasn't spoken ?  
\- I do not think he'll approach her one day, he may have a fiery temperament, but he's far too shy.

Hanzo and Jesse were eating face-to-face with the meal the wolf had made for them. They talked to others, mingling with the soldier's conversation, which Jesse shared with the food.  
But the dragon frowned, stopping all gestures, then turned his head to the corridor where his room was.  
A green flash, very fast had passed.

\- Jesse, sorry, I'm going to the room, I'm sorry.

Hanzo got up without saying anything more, then headed for the bedroom, under the surprised gaze of Jesse.

 

The automatic door of Jesse's nest opened, a green light blinding Hanzo's eyes. He returned with an arm on his eyes, growling loudly.  
Moments later, everything calmed down, leaving the room empty and a heavy silence. Hanzo walked across the room, looking around and then noticed. A green ball in the corner, squeaky and quivering.

\- Come on, Genji, resume. You said it yourself, you are no longer a child.

He took his little brother in his hands, caressing the thin scales of Genji, become a small frail dragon. At the touch of his big brother, he snuggled against his fingers.

 

\- Do not talk, Outoto. I understood what's going on. You could not get close to her, and you're afraid of not having her right? Come on, all right, come eat with Jesse and me.

Genji did not have time to give his opinion that he had already left, hidden in the palm of his brother's hand.  
His stomach gurgled when he felt the maddening smell of meat when he and Hanzo arrived in the dining room. His tail shook quickly, to whip the arm of his big brother.  
But something made him stop his movements as soon as the main door opened. A group of women had just returned, and one of them was Angela. Genji began to tremble, squealing loudly, as if asking to leave.  
She had just settled down next to Jesse, which had just thrilled Genji and Hanzo at the same time. What does Angela do with Jesse ? What does Jesse do with Angela ? Both asked each other a question. Hanzo growled and Genji squeaked.

\- Han ?

Jesse turned his head towards the two brothers, which made the omega dragon jump. Angela had also turned her head, and raising her hand, she invited them to sit down. But Genji did not want it and scratched his brother's hand. He began to growl, asking him to stand well.

\- Han, come and sit with us, I kept a little meat for you ! Oh ? What do you hold in your hand ? A lizard ?  
\- It's Genji, I went to the room to pick him up.  
\- Ah, that's why !

Hanzo approached the table and sat in front of Jesse, then began talking with his wolf and Angela. Genji was just watching and eating his meal on a plate just for him.

* * *

\- Jesse, why did Angela come to see us ?   
\- To speak, why this ?

Jesse had gone to take a shower when Hanzo, lying on the bed, asked him the question.

\- It's not normal for her to come talk to you. Normally she will eat with Mei or Lucio who is with D va.  
\- You already take your bearings, little lizard, it's impressive.  
\- Remove what you say otherwise the lizard will get angry and grow a little more to kick your ass, in both senses of the term.  
\- _Ooouuhh, it's threatening, I'm scared..._  
\- Seeing how you talk, you dream, do not you ? But first answer my question.

Jesse sighed as he took off his shirt.

\- I think you can guess it yourself is not it ?

A small smile appeared on Hanzo's face.

\- Yes, I guessed it.

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

The storm was strong that night, the sunny day was gradually becoming dark, a cloud forming visibly, with unprecedented gusts of wind, and lightning piercing the sky. Jack looked at Gabriel with anxious eyes, while his lover soothed him with a few strokes on the back. Genji watched the window, hidden in his sheets, looking for the meaning of such a violent storm. He had not done it himself, his thoughts automatically turned to his brother whom he had not seen since he came to get him in his room. He must have been in a disastrous situation to trigger such a disturbing disaster.

* * *

 

Hanzo was not in his room.  
Jesse ran in his wolf form in the corridors, under the stress of not finding his lover.  
His screams echoed in Gabriel's office, who at a glance found his son, much too agitated for his taste. He got up, under the protest of Jack who bit his legs.  
  
\- I'll be back in a second.  
  
The sheets of files flickered, the seat making turns under the speed at which the vampire was gone. The white wolf stood up in surprise, then advanced to the window to see a gust of wind, tripping the soldiers passing by.  
  
Jesse was thrown to the floor, without hesitation on the ground, the latter struggling furiously showing the red-eyed teeth above him.  
  
\- Hey HEY! Jesse, that's enough !!  
  
The ears flattened, stopping all movement and let out a long moan, he submits. He knows he can not do anything against his own father. He shuddered his body, leaving his fur shape to give way to his helpless naked human form. But still, he could not help but stay worried.  
  
\- H-Han disappeared !! Please let me go get it!  
  
Gabriel released his strong grip, leaving him still on the ground all the same and then blew heavily. He would have done the same if Jack disappeared like this. He looked up, turning his head frantically around him, raising his son and patting his shoulder.  
  
\- Outside, loan from Angela's office. He is flying quietly in the clouds.  
  
Jesse brightened, still impressed by the vampire's power demonstration, and then expressly thanked him, resuming his wolf form as he ran toward the nearest exit.  
The wind whipped his muzzle, making him close his eyes and pulling back a few inches, but he could feel the smell of electricity in the air. He raised his eyes to the sky, the dark clouds showed blue features, fast but recognizable. He walked slowly to a stone platform, easily accessible for a quadruped wolf, feeling reassured, releasing long breaths in the wind. Then, in front of the sea that was kissing the rock in front of him, he shouted snout in the air, blowing a long melody, an acute call that resonated in the sky. He let the silence pass by catching his breath, but he knew that a single scream was enough for Hanzo to hear.  
A long blue ribbon cracked the clouds, growling as if to answer Jesse's call. He put his long body against the cliff, his tail touching even the salty water, his front legs resting on the platform where Jesse was. The difference in size was enormous, but the wolf could not help but rub his muzzle on the dragon's nose. The latter closed his eyes, and lowered his head even more so that the wolf could still enjoy some affections. Jesse's tail was beating so hard, happy as ever, licking the lacerated cheek of his lover, who responded with a loud purr. Then, Hanzo pushed Jesse slightly to make him back, wanting to take a more adequate form, and smaller. Under its transformation, the rock in which the large hind legs were found, fell but did not pose any problem to Hanzo. He was already wrapped in Jesse's body.  
Jesse trembled when his nose plunged into the golden fur of the dragon. He felt far too good, giving a big blow to the instinct of the wolf.

  
_He want to bite him._  
_He want to pour his scent on him._  
_He want to make it his own._

  
In a moment of weakness, the body of the wolf became human again, blowing strongly, its red cheeks which ended up becoming violets because of the cold. He curled up on himself, trembling with cold, which made Hanzo react, grabbing Jesse's shoulder with his fangs and moving in a flash.

* * *

 

 

 

The automatic gate of Jesse's nest closed quickly, Jesse rolling to the ground, Hanzo falling flat on the bed, becoming human gradually.  
As soon as the dragon became human again, his breath was still beastly, but his scent became more and more in the room.

\- H-han... don't tell me that...you're in heat...?  
\- I'm sorry...  
Jesse slowly got up and put his bare hand on the cold back of Hanzo, startled but quickly reassured.

\- It doesn't matter, it's natural... come on darling, look at me...

Hanzo did not dare to turn around, his back turned, his hair sticking to the skin because of the heat.

\- I...I can't...it's...shameful, I can't present myself like that under this weakness...  
\- You're my Omega, Hanzo, I understand. I know you're not in an easy situation, and you don't seem to like that. Please, look at me...

Hanzo hesitated, trembling, but calmed by the touch of the wolf. He finally turns his head, looking at Jesse's, their faces close, too close.

\- Please...Jesse...help me...

It did not take more. Jesse, putting his hand on the dragon's cheek, put his lips on his, softly, but soon became a frenzy, their tongues dancing, leaving the drool flowing on the lips. Hanzo crashed into the bed, his weak, helpless gaze roaring the wolf in Jesse. He wanted to protect him. His hands, one on the chest, the other caressed the neck. The Omega soon moved his head to one side, showing his neck a little better. Jesse did not hesitate to plunge his nose into his neck, licking the skin, sucking and kissing him, under the groan. Jesse's teeth grew slowly, threatening the soft, fragrant skin. He kept snarling.

* * *

The storm gradually calmed down, Genji waking up from his layers of sheets when a ray of sunlight emerged from the dark clouds. He smiles, his tail getting up to flip over the sheets. Hanzo must have calmed down now, his stressful moment must be over, he must sleep peacefully in his nest with his Jesse in his arms. Sometimes he could not help but be jealous. A big brother who was so busy in the clan's business that he could not even have time for himself, not wanting Alpha, rejecting the competitors his father was presenting him, who found someone for the life, while his little brother, collecting women and men to walk with each day and have moments of intimacy with each,but found no one, not yet.  
He rested his head violently on his pillow, growling. This past, he would like to erase it. He has seen enough things down there that he would like to stop thinking about it. He hid once more in the sheets, then began to sleep in a heavy sleep at the same time as his brother, trembling in the arms of Jesse, bruised neck and blood.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise ! New fast update, enjoy !

The air was cool outside, autumn was coming gradually, with the colors of the trees changing from green to red with shades of yellow, the garden of Hanamura Castle shone in all seasons. Genji could not help but wake up with such a panel of colors in front of him, even after a hangover (which he had almost every morning). He doesn't remember anything from last night, once again, and hoped he did not bite anyone during a one-night relationship. He liked to collect, but didn't want to claim, like a good beta. But the young heir could not escape, he was Alpha, and, one day, he will have to claim an omega, then expand the clan for generations. This subject annoyed him, because the old used it to keep a balance of generations, he felt like a dog on a leash. But he could not complain, his big brother was even more chained than him.  
Born to be the next clan leader, Hanzo was the kind of person to have everything in a snap, a spoiled Yakuza child who was untouchable, invincible. But in his teens, thinking that he would follow Genji as Alpha, the heir developed signs of Omega, to the great misfortune of his father. And from that, everything returned to Genji. Hanzo would only be a bitch that would only serve to make babies to another Alpha of a clan attached. And he had accepted it so easily that Genji could not let anything pass.  
He could scream at his father, but the elders couldn't be touched.  
And that day, a great event was to happen. The young Alpha had been raised earlier than expected, and had been nursed by the maidservants of the castle, dressed in a green and golden haori, his browband that his brother had offered him rid of, his green hair well washed, despite some black locks that appeared due to discoloration and well coiffed. He looked like a great Alpha leader. And he didn't like that. His father had welcomed him, impressed him and introduced him to tradition: Hanzo was to be introduced to Alphas and pushed to a complete transformation to define who he was to be married to. An uncontrolled heat. A shame, a jolt for the pride of his big brother.  
The middle of the day had been struck by a big welcome and a big meal. The clan chiefs, about twenty or so, came slowly to greet Genji and his father, still together, and the young man began to worry that he had not seen his brother for the day. He refrained from leaving the chief to run around and call Hanzo to leave. How many times he had scolded him to stop being let loose and free ? He had stopped counting. But the meal was near, and he had a hope of seeing him somewhere in the big room where everyone was meeting.  
He settled cross-legged on the table, at the end as a symbol of dominance, next to his father, who was the real Alpha. The most favored chiefs for marriage were the closest to Genji or his father, and some, were of advanced age. But what he was relieving was that a place next to Genji on the end of the table was empty, meaning that Hanzo will be there.  
One of the elders got up after everyone was settled in and introduced the clan, especially the chief and his heirs, and after a ceremony that Genji could fall asleep it's so long and boring. Then the big sliding doors in front of him opened and he felt a smell of weakness. Hanzo was there, alone, presented in white and golden clothes, his black hair detached, more a woman than a man. Alphas growls were heard in the hall, probably provocations, but Genji was the most suspicious, a big hall, a single Omega for several Alphas who smelled the same smell of weakness. In heavy silence, Hanzo settled down without looking at anyone. He jumped when he felt Genji put his hand on his shoulder while whispering a "everything is going to be okay" in his mother tongue. No, it's not right, Hanzo was shaking with fear but also with anger. His left arm glowed a weak blue, and under the look of his little brother, the Alpha next to him, a man of about thirty years, had caught him and reassembled the sleeve of the young Omega to admire the complex tattoo that shone weakly. Everything went so fast for Genji, he reacted with a quarter turn by firmly gripping the arm of the Alpha, limit breaking the wrist. His eyes shone with a very strong walleye and his pointed teeth were out. The other Alphas looked at him provocatively.  
**_"It's not your omega, take off your dirty feet from my brother."_**  
But his father had grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him back, murmuring threats. The others were laughing, making fun of him being so protective: _"control this fickle dragon, is he the next leader of the clan ? So pathetic."_  
Genji finally calmed his grunts and went straight back. After all this complication, the meal has begun. The young Alpha ate as much as he could without speaking to the others, and stealthily looked at his brother, who was not even touching his meal. He looked at his hands shaking, realizing that in a few minutes he would be pushed to be transformed and bound by force.

* * *

 

When the meal was over, the chieftain called Hanzo to stand in the middle of the room, and another of the elders began his speech to explain the tradition.  
The Omega was stressed, standing in front of all the Alphas chiefs who studied him from all sides, grumbling for the most part, sometimes touching the white fabric that crawled. He smelled the dominant smells, some stronger than others. He felt himself shaking, feeling his fists shut. He was stressed, sweaty. Genji watched him, frightened without showing it because even though he couldn't believe it, he was slowly transforming himself. Blue scales were forming on his face, his long blue tail tapping heavily the ground moving aggressively, even it could hurt someone. His wooden horns came out of his hair, a transformation, but not complete. He reacted to someone, but who ?  
He finally stumbled and landed on his knees, looking at his father, then Genji. He opened his eyes. _Genji_. His kind brother who had shouted at him a lot of times, asking not to obey the clan, to be free. He wanted it himself, but he did not admit it. He wants to be free, to have his real Alpha, one who accepts him as he is, one whom he can love freely, one of whom he can be so good that he can accept to have a child. At that moment, he felt the click. He could not smell, he was not weak, he was not reacting to anyone. He could even hear, distant, a distant howling, a call that concerns him.  
He stood up slowly, with a dark look, then looked up at his brother, and smiling, he raised his hand and said to him with a soft voice: _"Someone calls me, I have to go, I have to go see him. Let's go, Outoto. Let's go find what comes back to us. "._  
Genji did not understand this sentence, he was sitting with his mouth open while the other Alphas began to take offense.  
_" What is that ? Sojiro! Why he doesn't react ?? "_  
One of the older boys stood up, screaming things in his tongue, and grabbed one of Hanzo's arms. He stared at him then, in a blinding, blue light with a strong electric odor that lit up the room, then a huge clawed paw put the Alpha on the wall with such force that it cracked. Genji stepped back to the end of the room, shocked, but admiring of Hanzo's form: a huge dragon with shiny scales, a silky golden fur. This is the first time he saw it in this form, it's majestic, beautiful. It's not even an Omega at this point, it's the opposite.  
But this was short-lived.  
Genji's gaze was suddenly blurry, stumbling on the ground, unable to get up. He looked up at Hanzo who had been pushed to the wall, breaking everything, with a huge gash on his stomach. His father, who had become a dragon, had knocked Genji down and seriously wounded Hanzo. The young Alpha could not look away from the huge blood-cascading wound on the ground.

Hanzo felt nauseous, everything he saw in the distance made him dizzy, unable to even distinguish his brother. He could not get up, ready to leave in discomfort. But deep inside, he could not stay here, he had to go somewhere else.  
And that's when he heard that voice again. No, rather a howl. Something desperate. "Come to me, Omega, where are you? Why do not I hear you? ". He could not help but have tears in his eyes, that person away who was calling him. A desperate, a need. Hanzo needed him, his Alpha.  
In a slow and trembling movement, he dashed, breaking the roof of the castle, at a mad speed.  
_"ANIJA !!!"_ Genji shouted loudly, under his father's grip. He wanted to leave, follow him.  
"Fool, he'll get lost and die losing all his blood. "  
He let go of Genji, which he had the reflex to transform and follow the smell of electricity that Hanzo had left. Sojiro huffed.  
_"He will eventually come back. What a fool. "_

 

* * *

 

He was flying desperately, despite the pain that gripped him. He followed the cry he could hear in his head. The further he advanced, the more the cry seemed to come closer. He was lost in screaming, trying to answer him.

__ "Alpha, Alpha"  
"Omega"  
"I don't want to be alone Alpha"  
"Come with me, I need you"  
"Jesse. "  
"Hanzo"

 

* * *

He opened his eyes under familiar calls, finding himself in a blanket nest and a pleasant smell. He tried to straighten up but a sharp pain in the back of his neck covered him. A big warm hand caressed his back.

\- Hey, easy, easy, darling. Your mark is still not healed.  
\- Jesse...  
\- Yes ?

Hands gripped the wolf's neck and Hanzo slipped through his nose. He whispered a _"thank you",_ which made Jesse smile. He was satisfied. He had found his true Alpha, and finally he could take his time.

\- Thank you...for making all these calls to guide me...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, i'm very busy for the moment   
> Enjoy the chapter !

Winter was beginning to come in Gibraltar, the icy wind passing through the hollows of poorly closed doors and ending its way through the slits of the steel doors where the soldiers were. Hanzo was shaking softly under his blanket, a dragon was stable in a hot temperature, but the cold was something else. He still had to realize, every year it's the same thing: sickness and tremors forcing him to stay in bed. He still has a chance with him, his Alpha Jesse, a big wolf who could warm anyone with his fur. But Genji himself was the weaker of the two, Hanzo remembers it, he came to carry it to his room and cover it with an incalculable number of blankets, but here he has nothing. He hardly ever gets out of his room, and even if his older brother touches or rings, a grunt, or rather coughing out, which made him worried.

\- You should take him to Angela, and then, it's a perfect plan to finally talk to each other.

Hanzo came out of his reverie, turning his head to Jesse lying next to him.

\- How do you...  
\- Well, you talk about it quite often right now, and then, those eyes in the air clearly show concern.  
\- It's been a few days since he left his room, I did everything I could to try to convince him to go out, but nothing works. Either he growls or coughs instead. He is wilder than me and does not like to be tested. It's like that all winters, he climbs into aggression.  
\- Hmm. So make it move to his room, it would work you think ?  
\- I do not know…  
\- And then, it's a good compromise you know, the two are getting around too long, it's time to take a step forward do not you think ?

* * *

They had sounded a lot of times, and the roar was still there. Hanzo, wearing Jesse's ample waistcoat, tried to speak through in his native language, but again, Genji's aggression did not subside, he grumbled more and more. Jesse was not comfortable either, despite his calm, threatening his partner didn't please him.  
Then, Angela and the two commanders were solicited, as a precautionary measure, one more force, gave a little more motivation and a more force.  
Hanzo huffed and then started again, he rang, but his growl was loud. Then he turned his head to Jesse, then the two commanders, and Gabriel spoke in his microphone cast on his wrist. _"Athena, emergency opening of Genji Shimada's room, emergency situation requested."_ A confirmation _"beep"_ and a few seconds later the door opened. The room was dark, even...creepy. Hanzo came back first in a light step, calling his brother, whispering.  
The room was in a big mess, its bedside lamp thrown on the other side, the only thing that was well laid was a picture representing him and his brother. He stopped in front, taking the photo slowly, and smiled. He did not realize that a mass was growing under the covers of the bed, a golden eye and some apparent fangs. Jesse turned his head at the right moment and came home, throwing himself on his Omega while Genji, transformed attacked, causing a loud noise. Gabriel returned in his turn, a mass of dust coming out of the room, but which dispersed quickly, showing Jesse hugging Hanzo, a green claw planted on his back, the blood falling in abundance. His Omega watched him frightened as Gabriel tried to pull him out of the room, despite the screams of pain and a hand gripping Hanzo's arm, unwilling to leave him.  
Genji had retired under the grumbling bed again. At that moment, neither Jack nor Angela put the green dragon first, but Jesse, hurt. He had been dragged to the ground, his head resting on Gabriel's lap, trying to calm him down, his hand stroking his shoulder. Angela landed on her side and tried to pull out the claw despite Jesse's ceaseless screams. Hanzo crawled by his side, not wanting to look under the bed where his brother had hidden. He could not find the words to try to calm his Alpha so he grabbed his hand, without saying a word.  
The claw removed, Gabriel had worn Jesse, tired because of the sedatives that Angela had given him. Jack had greeted Hanzo and Angela and left for Jesse.  
The two looked at each other then the blonde looked at the open room where was the green dragon.

\- He...he didn't want it. I should have told you since he arrived. Although we are the same, Genji is wilder, more aggressive than me, he can not bear to return to his territory, or even winter. He is...unstable at this season. I thought, that I could calm him like when we were little. But I was wrong. Don't be afraid of him, do not reject him, he just needs a little comfort. He will feel...broken.

Angela could not help but look at Genji, who was moving further and further into the darkness of her room, then the door closed, letting the silence settle.

\- I...I'll take care of Jesse. Genji is not really the priority anymore.

She trotted to her desk, then at a moment, she turned around with a smile.

\- I am not afraid of him. I will continue to consider it as I have done from the beginning.

Then she turned and went on her way. Hanzo stood there and stared at the door, then left in the direction of the infirmary.

* * *

\- His condition is stable, but after, nothing serious. The injury is not deep, no side effects to lament, everything is fine.

Hanzo huffed with relief. Jesse slept on a hospital bed, his torso covered with a bandage. He seemed peaceful.  
He could not blame Genji, who injured his Alpha. He could not hate him, he knows him too much to try. He has always been alone, looking for someone to talk to, to love.

\- You still look elsewhere, honey ...

The dragon turned to Jesse, barely awake but smiling as if all was well. He leaned in front of his face, looking lost.

\- I...Sorry Jesse, He didn't wanted it...  
\- No. I don't blame him...You told me he's wilder than you.  
\- But you threw yourself on me, fool ! I could have defended myself !  
\- Excuse me, it became instinctive, haha...


	15. Chapter 15

Jesse had been in bed for a long time and Hanzo wasn't sleeping properly. Of course, he had been told that omegas, separated from their partners, didn't last long. But Jesse's injury was too worrying and Angela couldn't afford to let him walk. His wound had neither worsened nor improved, she had remained in a state as if she had just been made again and again. And Jesse kept on suffering, despite the fake smiles he gave him whenever Hanzo came to his bedside. He was tired, hollow rings and his skin seemed to get more and more pale every day. He became sick in front of him, and kept worrying about it, even making sleepless nights. But even the face in the pillow where Jesse came to rest, his smell disappeared more and more every day. The stress caused him to be disturbed with every phone call that Angela gave him.  
Until then, stress was fatal. At least, not for him.  
Slouching on the nest, which he was doing every day while waiting for his partner, he was seized with a very great stomach ache. A sudden and surprising ache that made the dragon startle and make him fall out of bed. He was trying to get up, but the lack of strength because of his short nights did not help him. He moaned, clenched his teeth, waited until the pain was gone. That's what he always did.

  
But it didn't leave.

  
So it was possible for him to grab his mobile phone on the nightstand. Limiting crawling while holding one's belly at the same time seemed like an impossible challenge. And Athena, just the commanders and some agents were allowed to use it. He arched when he felt his dragon form take over, leaving him in a half human, half dragon pass. At the end of an effort that seemed to him to take all his remaining strength, he managed to catch the phone and number the number of Angela with trembling fingers. After a few tries, he finally heard Angela's tired voice.

\- Hanzo...if it's to hear the news about Jesse again, you have to...  
\- No ! It's...not for that...I had a sudden pain...in my stomach.  
\- What kind of pain ?  
\- Deep...it does not go out... I can't do anything anymore...

He heard a heavy silence behind the line. Then after a few seconds...

\- Stay with me online please.

His voice seemed to become more serious and cold than usual. And behind, she called someone and ordered to go get the dragon.

\- Okay, Hanzo. I will ask you to blow gently, and don't move. I will ask you questions once taken care of. Someone went to get you.  
\- I have a question...Angela...  
\- Yes ?  
\- Is it serious ?  
\- It will be up to you to judge.

Hanzo rested his head on one of the pillows, still tired of this sharp pain. No. That's not an answer. But maybe he can see Jesse, just watch him and feel relieved.  
The door opened a few moments later, and was astonished to see Commander Jack coming to pick him up. He came back with a wheelchair, and felt that Hanzo was staring at him.

 

\- Don't ask yourself too many questions. I was the only one available at the office, and she insisted that it be me. Can you get up ?

The growl of the dragon and his tremors showed that the answer was no. Jack approached the chair and easily carried the omega which stopped for a moment, before raising it and sitting on the chair without trying to hurt him.

\- Your smell...it's really different...  
\- What do you mean ?  
\- It's not a heat, nor a smell of distress. I could not really describe it, it's...loud... insisting as a message or call for your Alpha. But I feel it weak, but maybe Jesse has already felt it from where he is.

Hanzo lowered his head and looked for the answer in his head. It's way too different from normal, it must have been something really exceptional. And the stress triggered the pain.  
When the office door opened, Angela ran across, exhausted.

 

\- Jack ! Change of plan, Jesse became unstable, he tries to escape, and half transformed. I thought to put the two together, but given the situation, if Jesse managed to reach Hanzo, it's over.

Hanzo did not seem to visualize the situation.

\- Huh ? What is going on ? Why is Jesse like this ? Answer me !! Is this his injury ?

Angela looked at the omega, then at the hand that held her belly.

\- Jesse reacted a quarter turn, he became aggressive and began to transform. We tied it. He tries to get out of bed, to reach you.  
\- Why ? Why is he doing this ?

Angela waved Jack to bring her to a room in the back of the hospital. From a distance, loud rumblings and roars could be heard. Then, in a room for one person, Angela closed the door behind her, leaving even Jack by her side.

\- It's not his injury that puts him in this state. It's you. It is a primordial instinct for an Alpha to go and protect his Omega. But in these cases of aggression, linked with your stomach pains, it can only come from one thing.  
\- I don't understand.  
\- Hanzo. When did your last heat came ?  
\- Not long ago, just before Genji hurts Jesse, why ?  
\- There is a high probability that you are pregnant.

The dragon's eyes widened and then lowered his head.

\- But...no, a dragon lays eggs a few days after the heat, but it was two weeks ago to can ready...  
\- But there you don't have eggs, you have a cub. This process that you explain is only valid for a couple of dragons.

 \- So Jesse...  
\- This weak smell that you release is a smell of weakness. She is very strong for the partner and falls into a deep instinct of protection. It will calm down when this smell is gone. And sometimes, it can take a long time. But don't worry. His father keeps him, and your cub is in an embryonic stage. The pain was only the modification of your body, and the stress strongly disturbed it.

  
A long silence.

\- The problem will be if you want to get rid of it or not.

 

 


End file.
